On va faire quoi?
by taimatique
Summary: 'La jeune fille se battait clairement contre le sommeil, dodelinant de la tête les yeux clos.Elle était si mignone quand elle dormait que la latina n'osait même pas à respirer de peur qu'elle ne se réveille.' Comment réagis le couple Brittana et Faberry lors d'une expédétion or du commun? Amitié Quintana et Quittany.
1. Chapitre 1 Des aventures il y en a

_Voici une autre Fiction, je l'ai écrit il y à bien longtemps, j'ai décider de vous la partager. J'espère que vous allez l'aprécier. Il y a du Brittana, et une relation d'amitié Quinntana et Quittany. Je posterai à tout les jours en temps normal le matin. Il y une petit touche d'humour, contrairement à mes autres fics...Elle est plus romantique. Je suis plutôt dans un terrain inconnu alors c'est un essait. Au bonheur de savoir ce que vous en penserez! ^^_

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Sam regardait la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains, puis le matériel devant lui. Il répéta l'action trois autres fois. Il était debout depuis six heures du matin pour être sure de n'avoir rien oublié. Il se passa la main dans le visage, regardant sa montre. Il était sept heure. Le jeune homme releva la tête sur sa liste. Il avait tout préparé, tout était là. L'équipement était prêt. Il envoya un texto à Finn. J'ai vérifié, tout est parfait on peut partir. Il regarda par la fenêtre, dehors, c'était encore un peu noir. _L'avenir appartient à ceux qui ce lève tôt._ Pensa-t'il espérant que ses amis allaient faire de même. Mercedes avait prévue dormir chez Kurt tout comme Blaine. Tina, Mike et Artie étaient partie vers six heures dans la voiture du jeune homme asiatique. C'est Finn qui avait pour mission d'appeler Santana pour qu'elle se réveille à l'heure elle et Brittany. Sam se décida enfin à appeler Quinn. Elle était la seule qui partait avec sa propre voiture en solitaire. Le jeune blond re-baissa les yeux sur son portable. Es-tu prête? Il ne reste que nous et toi à partir. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes avant que son portable commence à vibrer. Il n'osait pas trop regarder la petite écran, redoutant ce que la jeune fille lui avait écrit. Ça devait faire que quelques semaines que lui et la blonde avait repris contact. Il se résigna enfin à lire. J'ai un petit problème, je n'ai plus de voiture... _Plus de voiture? _Se répéta Sam. Il n'eu pas vraiment le temps de lui répondre qu'il entendit le son du Klaxon de la voiture de Finn. Il se dirigea vers la pore, surpris de voir Rachel.

''Euhh? Salut.'' Dit le jeune homme, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait devant sa porte. Elle restait là souriante.

''Finn m'a demander de venir te voir...Si tu avais besoins d'aide avec tes bagages.'' Expliqua la brunette en désignant son copain au volant.

''Non, je vais être correct...Tu peux peut-être juste prendre mon sac.'' Avoua le jeune blond en lui remettant le sac à dos en question. Rachel le pris sans ajouter quoi que se soit, elle se dirigea dans le coffre de la van. Sam retourna à l'interrieur, reprenant sa liste et les trois gros sacs remplirent d'équipements. L'ancien footballeur barra sa porte avec peine et déposa le reste des sacs dans la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière arrière prenant place sur le banc.

''Tout est correcte?'' Demanda Finn en regardant son ami par le miroir. Sam ne pouvait voir que ses yeux. Malgré tout, il pouvait bien dire que le garçon était fatigué, se basant sur les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Contrairement à Rachel qui était toute souriante, fébrile du voyage qui allait venir. Sam ne fit qu'un signe de tête, regardant part la fenêtre le paysage qui passait. ''Tu as réussi à contacter Quinn?'' Demande Finn par précaution. Quinn! Sam l'avait complètement oublié.

''Elle m'a texté se matin, elle à dit qu'elle n'avait plus de voiture.'' Rachel se retourna sur le champs.

''Plus de voiture? C'est terrible! Elle ne peut pas manquer ce voyage, ce sont nos retrouvailles. On avait promis à Brittany que tout le monde allait être là!'' S'exclama la diva avant de jeter un regard à son petit copain. Le jeune homme soupira.

''Demande-lui son adresse, on aura qu'à s'en tasser un peu, il reste une place.'' Marmonna-il en changeant de direction. Sam s'exécuta, attendant une réponse. Rachel sortie le GPS.

''Elle à écrit: Le parc de la collectivité.'' Affirma Sam les yeux plongé dans son portable. Finn soupira.

''J'imagine qu'elle s'est fait arrêté en étât débriété et qu'elle s'est fait retiré son permis.'' Bougonne le jeune homme en s'approchant du par brise, cherchant la direction indiqué. Rachel lui donna un coup de coude.

''Arrête, ne dis pas ça! Peut-être qu'elle à juste eu une crevaison où que sa voiture est à la fourrière...'' Répliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Sam ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Ce qui se passait avec Quinn ne le concernait plus depuis longtemps. Finn levant les yeux en l'air en voyant la blonde se dirigé vers sa voiture avec un simple sac de camping. Sam sortie de la voiture, ouvrant le coffre arrière.

''Attend, je vais t'aider.'' Dit-il en prenant le sac de la jeune fille essayant de lui trouver une place entre tout les autres.

''Merci...'' Murmura la blonde en baissant la tête. Sam remarqua qu'elle portait des lunettes de soleil. Celui-ci n'était même pas levé. Quinn referma le coffre se dirigeant vers la portière. Elle prit la place oposé à celle de Sam, adressant un sourire aux deux personnes à l'avant.

''Salut Quinn!'' S'exclama Rachel. ''Ça fait tellement longtemps!'' Avoua-t'elle avec un sourire. Finn marmona quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de prendre le GPS. ''Mercedes à dit que c'était la route 15.'' Spécifia la brune à son copain. Ils étaient partis. Finn alluma la radio pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il ait revu Quinn depuis le lycée, plusieurs fois même. Chaque vendredi dans le même bar que Puck tient. Rachel en revanche ne lui avait pas parlé. L'ancienne cherrios ne lui avait pas laissé la chance. La diva porta son baladeur à ses oreilles, se renfermant dans son monde. Finn gardait les yeux sur la route et Sam regardait le paysage. Seul Quinn regardait ses pieds, fredonnant l'air qui jouait à la radio.

''On en a pour combien de temps?'' Demande finalement Sam dans un soupir.

''Quatre heures environs...On va arrêter manger un morceau dans pas trop long, on changera de conducteur.'' Expliqua Finn posant sa main sur la cuisse de Rachel. Ils allaient bien ensemble devait avouer Sam. Il regarda Quinn du coin de l'oeil. La jeune fille était toujours dans la même position, on aurait dit qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer.

''Tu, hum...Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec ta voiture?'' Demande la blond voulant engager une conversation. Quinn se redressa avant de pousser un léger soupir.

''J'ai due la laisser à mon cousin, il devait absolument aller porter sa fille à l'école.'' Excuse bidon pensa Finn. Il avait connue des mensonges de Quinn beaucoup plus crédibles. Sam n'ajouta rien, il décelait le stress envahir la blonde.

''En tout cas t'as l'air crevé Quinn.'' Dit Finn. ''Dure veillé?'' Rachel leva la tête, éteignant sa musique, tout le monde avait les yeux rivé sur la jeune fille.

''Euhh non, je ne bois plus Finn...Je, je suis juste fatigué.'' Affirma-t'elle détournant le regard encore vers le sol. Sam se sentait mal pour la blonde. Elle n'était clairement pas à sa place et elle avait accepter de faire partie de l'expédition juste parce que c'était Brittany qui lui avait donné l'invitation en main propre. Quinn ne pouvait jamais dire non à Brittany. Tout le mon le savait et c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient demandé à la jeune fille d'aller lui porter. Pendant ce temps, dans la voiture de Mike, les trois jeunes avaient beaucoup de plaisir, entre les chansons à répondre et les jeux bidons de Tina pour tout le trajet.

''Ok j'en ai marre de chercher des voitures jaunes.'' Soupira Artie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

''Dommage pour toi Tina, je viens de voir un champs de construction...'' Dit Mike au volant en désignant les engins jaunes. Tina soupira à son tour.

''C'est injuste!'' Marmonna-t'elle. Artie son contenta de rire avant d'être surpris par la sonnerie de son portable.

''Oui?'' Répond-il après avoir appuyé sur le bouton vert.

''Artie? C'est Mercedes, nous allons arrêter manger dans un petit restaurant sur la 20. Vous venez?'' Le jeune homme jeta un oeil vers le conducteur.

''Euhh ouais pas de problème Mercedes on y sera!'' Affirma finalement le jeune homme à lunette. Il raccrocha faisant signe à Mike de prendre la prochaine sortie. ''On va arrêter prendre un morceau dans le restaurant du coin!'' Expliqua-t'il, un immense sourire se dressa sur le visage de Tina.

''Tant mieux car je meure de faim!'' S'exclama-t'elle en regardant son ventre. Du côté de Santana et Brittany, elles ont été les dernières à partir. Puck s'est décidé à venir les chercher.

''La prochaine fois Puckerman on prend ma voiture, t'as même pas d'air climatisé dans ta caisse!'' Bougonna Santana en levant les yeux en l'air. Puck s'arrêta sur le bord de la route.

''Putain Lopez, ça fait 20 minutes que l`on roule et tu n'as fait que m'insulter!'' Déclara le jeune homme en arrêtant le moteur.

''Et bah il y a de quoi! Tu as été en retard de trente minutes! J'aurais pue dormir plus longtemps!'' Cria Santana en croisant les bras. Brittany soupira, posant sa main autour des épaules de sa copine pour la calmer.

''C'est pas en se criant après que l'on va rattraper notre retard...Puck redémarre, Santana va arrêté de t'embêter.'' Affirma la blonde en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de la latina.

''Pequeñas gay judíos...'' Marmona celle-ci entre les dents. Sa tête se pencha vers le bas sous la légère claque que Brittany lui avait infligé derrière la tête. ''Me duele!'' Gémit-elle en posant sa main à l'endroit où la blonde l'avait frappé.

''Bah arrête d'être déplaisante envers tout le monde!'' Rétorqua Brittany qui commençait à perdre patience. Malheureusement, Puck devait la ramener.

''Ouais Lopez, écoute la blondinette et lâche moi les basquettes!'' Brittany répéta le même geste qu'elle avait faite avec Santana mais avec Puckerman. ''Ow putain ça fait mal!'' Cria-t'il. ''On aurai pue avoir un accident Brittany arrête, c'est dangereux!'' S'exclama-t'il. La blonde haussa les épaules avant de se blottir contre Santana.

''Hola bella dama...'' Lui chuchote la latina à l'oreille. ''Sabes Te quiero?'' Continue-t'elle avant de l'Embrasser sur la tête. Brittany gémit.

''Hmm San, arrête de parler en espagnol je comprend rien.'' Dit-elle enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de sa copine, Santana se contenta de rire l'enlaçant de ses bras protecteurs. Ça ne prit que que quelques minutes avant que la latina sentit quelque choses effleurer son bras. La jeune fille se battait clairement contre le sommeil, dodelinant de la tête les yeux clos. Santana s'enfonça un peut plus dans son banc, avant de soutenir la tête de Brittany jusque sur ses genoux. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux, relevant les yeux. Elle vit automatiquement les yeux de Puckerman dans son rétroviseur qui regardait la scène.

''Garde les yeux sur la route Puck ou je te jure qu'en sortant de ta baniole, tu va lui ressembler!'' Santana faisait effectivement référence au véhicule usagé cabossé. Puck grimaça, regardant devant lui. Brittany marmonna quelque chose avant de bouger légèrement. Santana soupira, posant son autre main sur son dos. Elle était si mignonne quand elle dormait que la latina n'osait même pas à respirer de peur qu'elle ne se réveille.

* * *

_Voilà le début. Peut-être pas très inspirant pour l'instent, l'action se déroule un peu plus vers le deuxième et le troisième chapitre. Je ne vous dis pas tout de suite en quoi conciste le voyage pour l'instent. Au plaisir de lire vos **REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapitre 2 Massacre de tacos

_Santana s'enfonca un peut plus dans son banc, avant de soutenir la tête de Brittany jusque sur les genoux. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux, relevant la les yeux. Elle vit automatiquement les yeux de Puckerman dans son rétroviseur qui regardait la scène._

_''Garde les yeux sur la route Puck ou je te jure qu'en sortant de ta bagniole, tu va lui ressembler!'' Santana faisait effectivement référence au véhicule usagé cabossé. Puck grimaça, regardant devant lui. Brittany marmonna quelque chose avant de bouger légerement. Santana soupira, posant son autre main sur son dos. Elle était si mignone quand elle dormait que la latina n'osait même pas à respirer de peur qu'elle ne se réveille. _

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Malheureusement, le portable de la blonde se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. La latina se dépêcha à l'enlever avant qu'il ne l'a réveille. ''Allo?'' Répondit-elle jetant un regard à sa copine sur ses genoux qui ne semble pas trop être dérangé.

''Santana?'' Demande Rachel avec étonnement.

''Qu'est ce que tu veux Berry?'' Demande-t'elle roulant les yeux.

''Euh bah, Finn voulait savoir où êtes vous rendue. On...En fait Finn nous à perdue! S'exclama la brune en désignant son petit copain au volant sachant que la latina ne pouvait le voir. Celle-ci pouvait entendre Finn parler à l'arrière.

''Nous sommes garé sur le bord, on va les attendre...'' Dit-il, Rachel soupira.

''Alors, vous êtes loin?'' Demande la brune. Santana n'en avait aucune idée.

''Euhh ça dois faire quoi, trente minute que l'on roule...'' Avoua-t'elle en regardant Puck. Celui-ci s'en mêla.

''Dit à Rachel que nous sommes sur la 15.'' Expliqua le jeune homme. Santana répéta les information à la diva au téléphone.

''D'accord.'' Répond-t'elle. ''Nous y sommes aussi alors Finn dit qu'il va sortir sur le bord de la route...Vous arrêterez et passerai devant.'' Ajouta la diva avant de raccrocher. Santana soupira, la jeune fille était tellement compliqué.

''Finn veut que tu arrêtes en les voyant sur la rue...Ils ne devraient pas être bien loin.'' Dit simplement la latina avant de mettre le téléphone de sa copine dans ses poches. Elle se re-concentra sur la blonde couché sur ses genoux. Pendant se temps, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike et Artie c'était retrouvé dans un petit restaurant.

''C'est pas mangeable...'' Gémit Tina en regardant son hamburger.

''Arrête, ça peu pas être pire que les croquettes de la cafétéria!'' S'exclama Mike en prenant un boucher, Mercedes se retourna, défiant l'asiatique du regard.

''Les croquettes de la café son très bien...'' Dit-elle s'un air menaçant. Mike haussa les épaules pendant que Kurt et Blaine, riait dans son dos. Après leur repas...Où ce qui pouvait en être, ils retournèrent dans leur voitures respectives.

''Il reste combien de temps?'' Kurt en regardant sa montre.

''Je sais pas moi environ deux heures. On à fait la moitié!'' Avoua Blaine en démarrant. Le reste de leur trajet si fit en silence. Du côté de la voiture de Finn, ils attendaient toujours Puck et les filles.

''Tu crois qu'ils vont nous voir?'' Demande Sam assis sur le capot de la voiture.

''Bien sure, tu fais un très beau toit!'' S'exclama Finn en ricanant.

''La ferme!'' Répliqua Sam en croisant les bras. Rachel était un peu plus loin toujours sur le bord de la route assise écoutant son ipod. Quinn s'était bien vite endormie le visage contre la vite.

''Tu crois qu'elle à vraiment laissé sa voiture à son cousin?'' Demande Finn en regardant la jeune fille blonde.

''Non, c'était des salades. Je me fiche de ce qu'elle à fait!'' Avoua Sam en débarquant de la voiture.

''J'imagine qu'elle à perdue son permis en faisait la dingue et puis...Elle se retrouve pauvre dans un trou.'' Ajouta l'ancien joueur de football avant de regarder sa copine au loin. Il soupira, avant de sursauter à cause du cris qui ne pouvait être que de Puckerman.

''Hey les loosers! Vous vous-êtes perdue!'' S'exclama le jeune homme en se garant devant la van de Finn. Soudain, les secondes paraissaient des minutes pour Rachel, elle n'eu le temps que de lever la tête avant de voir le visage de Puckerman dans son tacos cabosser qui arrivait droit sur elle. La brune poussa un cris strident, le genre de cris qui nous dresses les cheveux sur la tête. Finn n'eu le temps que de se retourner avant de voir la voiture de Puckerman déraper dans le champs.

''Putain c'était quoi ça!'' Cria Sam en courant vers la scène. Finn en revanche, n'avait que Rachel en tête. La jeune fille était couché au sol, blanche comme un drap. Finn la releva un peu, balayant les quelques mèches qu'elle avait sur le visage.

''Rachel! Hey Rach...Ma puce, tu m'entends?'' Demanda le jeune homme inquiet. La jeune fille ne réagissait pas. Elle était en état de choc. Sam de son côté, ouvr la porte côté conducteur, il entendait des sanglots qu'il devina plus-tard se retrouvaient venir de Brittany. Puck restait assis, regardant devant lui.

''J'ai faillit frappé Berry...'' Murmura-t'il dans un souffle. Sam déposa sa main sur son épaule.

''T'inquiète pas, elle va bien, plus de peur que de mal...Viens...'' Dit doucement le jeune homme en le tirant à l'extérieur. Puck se dirigea automatiquement vers Finn, il tremblait de tout son corps, rares étaient les fois où Puckerman avait peur. Mais là il était terrorisé. Sam se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre de derrière, il y trouva Santana qui tenait Brittany dans ses bras. La pauvre jeune fille avait eu un réveille des plus brusques. Sam ouvrit finalement la portière. ''Rien de cassé?'' Demande-il dépassé par la situation. Santana leva la tête, le jeune homme blond fut surpris de voir un grosse ligne de sang sur le front de la latina. Il pris une grande inspiration. ''Santana, j'aimerais que tu sortes de la voiture s'il te plait...Il faut regarder ta blessure.'' La jeune fille en question secoua la tête.

''Je vais bien Evans, pas la peine...'' Dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête de Brittany. La blonde étouffa un sanglot.

''...Est ce que Rachel est morte?'' Demande-t'elle finalement en relevant le menton. Sam s'approcha.

''Non ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a même pas été touché. Elle va bien, Finn et Puck sont avec elle.'' Il prit la main de Brittany. ''Allez, sortez...'' Ordonna-t'il avant de lever les yeux sur Santana. La jeune fille ouvra la portière de son côté, faisant passer sa copine avant elle. Brittany prit ses jambe à son coup, courant le plus vite possible vers Rachel. La brunette était à présent assise dans les bras de Finn.

''Rachel oh mon dieu!'' Cria la blonde en lui prenant les épaules.

''Je vais bien Brittany...Tout va bien...'' Lui dit-elle en levant la tête vers Puckerman.

''Je suis désolé Berry!'' Dit-il en l'enlaçant. Tous souflèrent un peu, jusqu'au moment où Santana arriva soutenue par les bras forts de Sam.

''Euh les gars, je crois que l'on va avoir besoin d'aide...'' Avoua le blond au loin. Brittany lâcha Rachel, regardant sa copine.

''San, Santana?'' Demande-t'elle, elle n'avait pas vue tout le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure dans la voiture.

''Je crois qu'elle s'est cogné la tête sur la vitre.'' Expliqua Sam en déposant la latina au sol, celle-ci s'assis en indien marmonnant.

''...Vais bien...'' Dit-elle regardant Brittany qui lui frottait le dos.

''Elle est un peu sonné...'' Avoua le jeune homme blond en sa'croupissant devant la latina.

* * *

_Deuxième Chaptre terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous voulez pour la suite. __**REVIEW! **__Merci de me lire._


	3. Chapitre 3 Un van plein de bagages

_Brittany lâcha Rachel, regardant sa copine. _

_''San, Santana?'' Demande-t'elle, elle n'avait pas vue tout le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure dans la voiture._

_''Je crois qu'elle s'est cogné la tête sur la vitre.'' Expliqua Sam en déposant la latina au sol, celle-ci s'assis en indien marmonant._

_''...Vais bien...'' Dit-elle regardant Brittany qui lui frottait le dos._

_''Elle est un peu sonné...'' Avoua le jeune homme blond en s'acroupissant devant la latina._

* * *

Sophie2b: Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. ^^

travolta: Heureuse que tu aimes! :)

Marine2910: Merci, c'est gentil! Voilà la suite! :P

* * *

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

''Puck, va dans le coffre du van, il y a une trousse de secours que Rachel avait apporté dans la valise rouge. Le jeune homme à crête s'exécuta, Santana pris la main de Brittany.

''...Arrêtez, pas la peine...Vais bien...'' Continua-t'elle en essuyant de son autre main le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Quinn sortie à son tour du van, se frottant les yeux, lorsqu'elle vit la scène, elle recula regardant Puck. Celui-ci s'avança, une petite boite blanche à la main.

''J'ai presque frappé Berry et on a dérapé dans le champ. Santana s'est frappé la tête...'' Expliqua-t'il vite avant de remettre la caisse à Sam. Le jeune blonde l'ouvrit en sortant des pansements et des linges désinfectants. Finn se releva avec Rachel qui se remettait encore de ses émotions.

''Elle va être correcte hein?'' Demande-t'elle à voix basse ne voulant pas inquiéter Brittany d'avantage.

''Oui, ce n'est pas si profond. Heureusement que la vitre à tenue de coup, si non c'est Brittany qui aurait tout reçus dans les yeux.'' À ses paroles, les jambes de Brittany virent toutes molles. Rachel se passa la main dans le visage avant de lâcher le bras de Finn.

''Je vais allez m'asseoir dans le van...'' Murmura-t'elle en désignant le véhicule en question. Puck pris Brittany par les épaules la dégageant de la scène.

''Sam à besoin d'espace Brittany...'' Expliqua-t'il avant de prendre la blonde dans ses bras. Elle était raide, elle crispa ses doigts autour de son cou. Le jeune homme aurait crue éttoufer. ''Chut, clame-toi...Je suis désolé, vraiment...'' Dit-il à son oreille.

''Finn appel Mercedes, dit lui que nous allons être en retard...Ils n'auront qu'à nous attendre dans le chalet...Je crois que le vieux tacos de Puck à une crevaison.'' Expliqua Sam en se relevant. Santana s'en était sortie avec un pansement sur la tempe. Elle se leva à son tour, vacillante se dirigeant vers sa copine. Elle l'enlaça pendant que Puck retourna sortir sa voiture sur faussait. Malheureusement, Sam avait raison, il avait un grosse crevaison.

''On aura qu'à laisser la voiture ici et tous embarquer dans la voiture de Finn, c'est un van il faut juste lever des bancs.'' Expliqua Santana entre deux baisers de Brittany.

''Mais ma voiture!'' Cria Puck dépasser par les événements.

''On la cherchera après...T'as qu'à la conduire jusqu'au petit restaurant au loin et puis voilà!'' Rétorqua Sam en haussant les épaules. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Rachel parler à Quinn. Berry et Fabray étaient définitivement réconciliées. C'était trop facile, il y avait une attrape selon-lui. Mercedes était entrain de s'endormire lorsque son portable sonna.

''Hmm quoi?'' Marmona-t'elle à l'autre bout du fil.

''Mercedes...On à eu un problème euh...On risque d'être en retard.'' Avoua Finn à boute de souffle.

''Quel genre de problème?'' Demanda la noire sur un ton presque fâché, à ces mots, tout le monde se retourna dans la voiture.

''Euhh..Puck à faillit frappé Rachel, mais elle va bien, il l'à évité en se prenant un fossé...'' Affirma-t'il, il ne s'était pas rendue compte jusqu'à se moment que la situation était presque caricaturale. Mercedes de son côté n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

''Il y a des blessés? C'était Brittany et Santana qui étaient dans sa voiture!'' S'exclama-t'elle. Finn soupira, jetant un regard au couple qui était désormais rentré dans la van.

''Et bien...Santana s'est cogné la tête, elle va bien, elle, hum...Sam c'est occupé d'elle. Je dois te laissé on va porter la voiture de Puckerman et on repart!'' Expliqua le jeune homme avant de raccrocher. Il rentra dans le van du côté conducteur, à ses côtés il y avait Rachel, et en arrière, Quinn, Brittany et Santana. La jeune fille blonde enlaça son amie la recouvrant de bisoux ce qui la gênait visiblement.

''Ok Britt, laisse Fabray maintenant, on dirait qu'elle va te vomir dessus!'' S'exclama sarcastiquement la latina. Sa copine se retourna, reprenant la position qu'elles avaient au début dans l'autre voiture avant que Puckerman gâche de concept. ''Sérieusement Quinn, t'es blanche comme feuille, ça doit faire quoi...une quatre jour que l'on ne s'est pas vue? Qu'est ce que t'as fait Fabray?'' Demanda Santana défiant la jeune fille du regard. Quinn Fabray ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

''Rien, je suis juste fatigué ça va allé...'' Marmona la blonde détournant le regard. Santana soupira entendant le moteur démarré.

''Finn, t'es sure que l'on va tous rentrer dans la van, même avec les bagages?'' Demande Brittany en redressant la tête.

''Euhh j'imagine, on va lever un banc et vous garderai vos bagages sur vous...'' Expliqua le jeune homme. ''De toute façon, c'était Sam qui apportait l'équipement alors on va être correct.'' La rassura-t'il. Brittany expira.

* * *

_Troisième Chapitre terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous voulez pour la suite. __**REVIEW! **__Merci de me lire._


	4. Chapitre 4 Pas de sexe dans la voiture

_La jeune fille blonde enlaça son amie la recouvrant de bisou ce qui la gènait visiblement._

_''Ok Britt, laisse Fabray maintenent, on dirait qu'elle va te vomir dessus!'' S'exclama sarcastiquement la latina. Sa copine se retourna, reprenant la positoin qu'elles avaient au début dans l'autre voiture avant que Puckerman gâche de concept. ''Sérieusement Quinn, t'es blanche comme feuile, ça doit faire quoi...une quatre jour que l'on ne s'est pas vue? Qu'est ce que t'as fait Fabray?'' Demanda Santana défiant la jeune fille du regard. Quinn Fabray ne pouvait pas lui mentir. _

_''Rien, je suis juste fatigué ça va allé...'' Marmona la blonde détournant le regard. Santana soupira entandant le moteur démarer._

_''Finn, t'es sure que l'on va tous rentrer dans la van, même avec les baguages?'' Demande Brittany en redressant la tête._

_''Euhh j'imagine, on va lever un banc et vous garderai vos baguages sur vous...'' Expliqua le jeune homme. ''De toute façon, c'était Sam qui apportait l'équipement alors on va être correct.'' La rassura-t'il. Brittany expira._

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

''eres mi amor cansada...'' Chuchota Santana à son oreille. La blonde enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de sa copine, ce fut exactement la même scène qu'il y a quelques heures.

''dormido, Te despertaré cuando lleguemos.'' Continua-t'elle. Brittany ne fit qu'un signe de tête.

''Pas de sexe dans la voiture!'' Intervient Finn en blaguant pour détendre l'atmosphère. Rachel se retourna pour voir la réaction des deux jeunes filles. Santana ne mit qu'un doigt sur sa bouche désignant sa copine. Après deux heures, la voiture de Mike et de Blaine arriva à destination, le chalet du père de Kurt. Malheureusement, leurs amis étaient loin d'arriver, Finn avait arranger le van afin qu'il puisse accueillir Puck, Sam et les bagages. Tout ça sans devoir réveiller Brittany au risque de mort menacé par Santana.

''Bon est-ce que l'on peut enfin démarer!'' Bougonne Puck en arrière assis avec le jeune homme blond.

''Ça nous aurait pris moins de temps si Santana et Brittany seraient sorties de la voiture!'' Répliqua Finn en désignant la blonde qui dormait paisiblement. Santana chuchota quand même fortement.

''Deje de hablar y llevó pobres estúpidos.'' Rachel se retourna un peu insulté.

''Santana!'' Cria-t'elle en la pointant du doigt.

''Ahh la ferme Berry! T'as pas compris un mot de ce que j'ai dit!'' Répliqua-t'elle en détournant le regard sur le paysage de l'autre côté de la vitre. Un silence de mort retentis, jusqu'au moment ou la latina sentit un poids sur son épaule, elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir la tête de Quinn couché le visage dans son cou. Puck s'avança.

''Hey Lopez, tu vas bientôt réaliser un des mes plus gros fantasmes!'' S'exclama le jeune homme avec un clin d'oeil.

''Ajoute une chose de plus Puckerman et je t'arrache le rat mort que tu as sur la tête et je te le fait bouffer par les narines compris?'' Sam éclata de rire. ''Toi face de cratère tu te barre dans ton coin et tu l'as boucle. T'as bouche est tellement que c'est Puckerman en entier que je te ferais bouffer.'' Finn écoutait la discutions, plutôt les menaces de Santana et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner dans son coin. Parfois Santana avait les mots justes.

''En tout cas Lopez, avec les pansements que t'as sur la tronche, je ne la ramènerai pas trop, on c'est jamais d'un coup que l'envie me prend de t'épiler le fron!'' Santana marmonna quelque chose en espagnol avant de se détourner de Puckerman, se concentra sur Brittany sur ses genoux. Elle soupira, regardant Quinn du coin de l'oeil, elle essaya de se dégager le bras, pour pouvoir la repousser de son côté. _Putain Fabray retourne dans ton troue... _Pensa-t'elle en lui reposant la tête sur la vitre de l'autre côté. Brittany marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de prendre la main de Santana, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Rachel se retourna avec un appareil photo.

''Oh non ma chère, range moi ça immédiatement!'' S'exclama Santana en agitant les bras.

''Ah arrête! Vous êtes tellement belles tout les deux!'' Avoua Rachel avec un clin d'oeil, elle prit une photo fière de son coup.

''C'est assez pour toute l'expédition! Si je le revois, je l'écrase et que je fais un milkshake avec!'' La menaça la latina avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa copine.

''Attention Rach, elle est prête à le faire je t'assure!'' Intervient Finn au près de sa propre copine ne voulant pas qu'elle se jette dans la gueule du loup. Après une heure de route, Rachel enleva son baladeur de ses oreilles.

''Finn, on peut arrêter à quelque part...J'ai faim!'' Se plaignit la brune dans un souffle, Finn prit la première sortie à droite.

''Puck, Sam? Où est-ce que vous voulez manger?'' Demande le jeune homme de son miroir. Les deux amis de regardèrent.

''Le premier que tu vois Hudson! Je crève de faim!'' S'exclama Puck. ''Ensuite je vais prendre le volant.'' Expliqua-t'il. Fin s'exécuta, se garant devant une petite rôtisserie. Il se retourna, regardant les passagers arrières.

''Hum...Rachel tu crois que l'on devrait les réveiller?'' Demande Finalement le jeune homme désignant Santana, Brittany et Quinn. Rachel se contentait de sourire. Puck redressa la tête, prenant une grande inspiration. Sam savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire.

''Tu vas signé ton arrêt de mort apprêt de Santana!'' Le prévient-il. Rachel se contenta de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles. Puck ignora le commentaire de son ami blond et ne fit qu'à sa tête.

''Debout! Levez votre gros cul les filles!'' Cria-il dans ses mains en coupe. Brittany sursauta, se relevant la tête frappant accidentellement le menton de Santana au passage.

''Putain Puckerman t'es un homme mort!'' Cria la latina en se retournant essayant d'attraper le jeune homme entre les banc. Quinn se frotta les yeux, grimaçant, elle jeta un regard noir à Sam.

''Je l'ai prévenue!'' Dit simplement le blond en levant les bras essayant de se montrer innocent.

''Bon, tout le monde est réveillé, on peut aller manger!'' S'exclama Rachel en ouvrant la portière. Tout le monde fit de même excepter Brittany qui restait assise.

* * *

_Voici le quatrième chapitre, un peut cour je sais, la suite est bientôt! **REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapitre 5 On va faire quoi?

_''Debout! Levez votre gros cul les filles!'' Cria-il dans ses mains en coupe. Brittany sursauta, se relevant la tête frappant axidentellement le menton de Santana au passage._

_''Putain Puckerman t'es un homme mort!'' Cria la latina en se retournant essayant d'attaper le jeuen homme entre les banc. Quinn se frotta les yeux, grimançant, elle jetta un regard noir à Sam._

_''Je l'ai prévenue!'' Dit simplement le blond en levant les bras essayant de se montrer inoncent. _

_''Bon, tout le monde est réveillé, on peut aller manger!'' S'exclamma Rachel en ouvrant la portière. Tout le monde fit de même eccepter Brittany qui restait assise._

* * *

_jessy03: Voici la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras! :D_

_Sophie2b: La prochaine fois qu'il y aura de l'espagnol, je vais mettre des parenthèses également pour l'anglais juste pour toi!;) Voilà la suite. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses! ^^_

* * *

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

''Tu viens Britt?'' Demande Santana déjà à l'extérieur. La blonde ne fit qu'un signe de tête. La latina soupira. ''Allez viens, on va manger!'' Expliqua-t'elle en l'empoignant par le bras. Brittany leva la tête.

''J'aime pas quand Puckerman agis comme un con...'' Bougonne-t'elle. C'était bien une première fois qu'elle entendait Brittany employer un mauvais mot contre une personne. Santana se contentait de rire.

''Allez, t'es juste un peu fatiguée...'' Dit la latina en sortant sa copine de la voiture. Ils avaient mangé en moins de dix minutes tout le monde était de retour dans le van, c'était presque un exploit. Puck avant pris le volant, Rachel avait décider d'allé s'Asseoir à l'Arrière avec Finn, laissant sa place à Sam. Ils continuèrent de rouler encore et encore. Puis enfin, Sam distinguait la vieille bâtisse.

''On est là!'' Cria Puck par la fenêtre en remarquant Mike et Tina au loin. Les passagers soupira. _Il était temps _Pensa Sam qui attendit que le moteur s'arrête pour débarquer de la voiture, enlaçant Mike. Quinn sortie à son tour, de dépêchant d'aller ouvrir le coffre arrière du van.

''Euhh attend Fabray, on va t'aider pour les bagages.'' Dit Puck en sortant à son tour. Quinn

l'ignora, ouvrant son sac avant d'en sortir un paquet de cigarette. Puck s'avança, regardant la blonde s'allumer comme une pro. ''Bad girl...'' (Mauvaise fille...) Réussi-t'il à dire avant que Finn et Rachel viennent les rejoindre.

''Kurt veut que nos tente soit monté avant le coucher du soleil. Il faudrait commencer!'' Affirma Finn en croisant les bras. Puis Mercedes arriva avec Artie.

''Vous pouvez monter vos tente sur le côté du chalet, il y a de l'ombre et le terrain est plat.'' Expliqua la noire avant d'aller enlacer Rachel. Quinn restait à l'écart, expirant la fumer de ses poumons.

''Alors il y une tente pour moi et Rachel, une pour Sam...On est à également deux autres pour l'expédition...'' Dit Finn en sortant le matériel aidé de son ami.

''C'est que pour une nuit ensuite un range-tout et on part à l'aventure!'' Ajouta Sam le sourire au lèvres. En fait, le groupe s'avait organiser une expédition dans les montagnes. Désirant partirent le matin à l'aube. Le père de Kurt avait accepter de leur laisser son chalet de chasse pour une nuit. Celui-ci ne comptant que deux chambres, les jeunes devaient s'organiser.

''Kurt et Blaine vont prendre une chambre, Mike et Tina on accepter de laisser l'autre à Brittany et Santana, ils vont dormirent sur le canapé.'' Expliqua Mercedes en désignant le couple asiatique. ''Vous, vous dormez dans les tente...Moi je vais probablement me faire un lit dans le salon avec Artie. Il ne reste que Puck et Quinn.'' Les regards se dirigèrent alors tous verre la fille en question. Celle-ci jeta sa cigarette au sol expirant.

''Pas de problème, je vais dormire dans le van...'' Marmonna-t'elle en regardant le sol. Mercedes s'approcha.

''T'es sure? Il va faire froid cette nuit...Je vais t'apporter des couvertures.'' Dit la jeune fille avant d'enlacer son amie. Elle ne s'avait pas vue depuis la graduation, mais Mercedes voyait bien que Quinn avait repris ses mauvaise habitudes.

''Moi je vais dormir entre Santana et Brittany!'' S'exclama Puck avec un clin-d'oeil au deux jeunes filles tout comme elles sortirent du véhicule.

''Ahh non pas question, toi du va dormir dans le bois avec les ours.'' Brittany grimaça. ''Bah quoi, il doit bien rejoindre sa famille un moment ou un autre. Mais tu feras gaffe aux raton-laveur. Ils pourraient t'en vouloir en voyant un de leur membre mort sur ta tête.'' Santana n'y allait pas de main forte avec Puckerman, celui-çi se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

''En regardant ton visage, c'Est plutôt toi qui à l'air de s'être fait attaqué par un raton!'' Avoua-t'il. La latina baissa la tête. Sur se coup personnes ne ria. Kurt arriva, prenant Santana dans ses bras.

''Je suis content que vous vous en êtes sortit vivant...'' Lui chuchote-t'il à l'oreille, inquiet de la situation. Puckerman aida Finn et Sam à monter les tentes pendant que Blaine, Kurt et Artie organisait les chambres. Mercedes s'occupait du souper avec Santana et Rachel et Brittany faisaient un peu de ménage.

''Dit Kurt, elle est où la salle de bain?'' Demande soudainement la blonde regardant les alentours.

''Ah, il y a des bécosses à l'extérieur.'' Expliqua le jeune homme en déposant les oreillers sur le lit. Rachel leva la tête pour regarder l'expression de Brittany. La pauvre jeune fille n'avait rien compris.

''Des bécosses se sont de toilettes mais dehors dans une petite cabane...'' Ajouta Rachel en riant.

''J'ai toujours rêvé de faire dans une litière!'' S'exclama la blonde avec un grand sourire avant de sortir de la pièce. Kurt n'osait rien ajouter...Brittany était dans son monde...Il l'avait accepter il y a bien longtemps. Brittany sortie voir les tentes montées.

''Regarde notre beau travail!'' S'exclama Finn en embrassant Rachel langoureusement. Quinn était un peu plus loin, fumant sa cigarette. Brittany ignora le couple, passant à côté.

''Quinn, tu sais, si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans la chambre avec moi et Santana...'' Dit la jeune fille doucement. La blonde se contenta de rire.

''Non merci...'' Dit-elle simplement avant de prendre une autre bouffée de fumer. Brittany grimaça.

''Tu sais, c'est méchant pour tes poumons!'' S'exclama-t'elle en désignant la cigarette. Quinn soupira.

''Pas besoin de me le rappeler.'' Marmonne la blonde en baissant la tête.

''Tu m'as manqué Quinn...'' Ajouta Brittany en lui prenant la main. En temps normal, la blonde aurait refuser le geste. Mais c'était Brittany, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Si ça l'avait été Santana, le concept aurait été différent. Elle se contenta d'entre lasser ses doigts dans ceux de son amie en relevant le menton. Le visage de Brittany affichait une moue sérieuse, comme si elle était songeante. Un long moment de silence s'installa, les deux jeunes filles restaient comme ça. Brittany soupira. ''Quinn, je suis triste.'' Avoua-t'elle finalement. Quinn la regarda, elle pouvait voir ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

''Pourquoi?'' Demande-t'elle en haussant les épaules. Brittany la traîna dans une étreinte, lui déposant un baiser sur la tête.

''Parce que j'ai l'impression que chaque fois que je te vois, ce sera la dernière. Tu ne fais pas attention à toi Quinn...Et moi je tient à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre...'' Expliqua Brittany. Quinn ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

''Arrête Britt...Je fais attention, et puis tu n'es pas seule, il y a Santana!'' Essaya-t'elle de la rassurer. Mais Brittany ne broncha pas.

''Non, ne me ment pas Quinn, tu sais que je n'aimes pas les mensonges!'' S'exclama-t'elle en reculant. ''Santana m'a dit que tu n'avais même plus de travail, elle a dit que tu n'allais plus à l'école et que tu vas bientôt plus avoir de maison...'' Ajouta la grande blonde. On pouvait voir son inquiétude dans ses yeux. Quinn inspira.

''Oui...C'est vrai. Mais je vais me trouver un autre emplois. Je vais probablement travailler au bar de Puckerman et puis...Je vais peut-être aller vivre chez ma mère...Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Pour le moment je suis là Brittany, avec toi et on va faire notre expédition, on va avoir du plaisir!'' Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. La jeune fille devant elle leva les yeux au loin.

''Je t'aime Quinnie!'' Finit-elle par dire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et partir. Brittany était un amour. Quinn ne voulait pas la décevoir, elle était son amie et elle l'aimait. Quand à Santana, c'était une autre histoire. Le souper étant prêt, tout le monde était réunis autour de la table.

''Bon alors...Ce matin j'ai préparé tout l'équipement. Comme Finn l'Avait dit, nous avons quatre tentes. Ce qui nous fait environ trois personnes part tente...'' Expliqua Sam en sortant une feuille de ses poches. C'était la liste qu'il avait à l'aube. Santana déposa sa fourchette dans son plat, résultant un petit son aiguë.

''Pas question que je dorme à trois dans une tente!'' S'exclama la latina en croisant les bras. Mercedes roulant les yeux.

''Nous sommes onze, et onze divisé en quatre ça fait 2.75...'' Commença-t'elle, Finn se contentait de calculer dans sa tête.

''Tu fais erreur, nous sommes treize!'' S'exclama le jeune homme.

''Non, Artie va rester au chalet avec Mercedes.'' Rétorqua Tina en désignant le garçon en question.

''Je vais rester et je vais être votre communication, comme ça si il y à un problème...'' Explique-t'il avant de prendre une bouchée de son plat.

''Tout ça pour dire qu'il y aura une tente de deux personnes, vous n'avez qu'à rester en couple, de tout façon qui veut être présent lors de vos ébat sexuelles?'' Avoua la noire échappant une petit rire moquin.

''Alors...Nous avons exactement vingt cordes, trente mousquetons, onze poulies...'' Le jeune Homme lisait sa liste qui était entièrement griffonné. ''Nous n'avons que dix sacs de couchage.'' Brittany se mie à rire.

''C'est pas un problème.'' Avoua la jeune fille avec un clin-d'oeil à sa copine.

''Nous avons aussi deux glacières...Et beaucoup de trousse de secours!'' S'exclama Rachel souriante. Les autres se contentaient de manger sans rien ajouter.

''On va faire quoi exactement?'' Demande finalement Tina. Tout le monde la regarda, avant d'éclater de rire. ''Quoi c'est vrai! Mike n'à même pas voulue me le dire!'' S'exclama la jeune fille en lançant un regard noir à ses amis. Après quelque seconde, Sam se décida à parler.

''On va faire de l'escalade.''

* * *

_Voilà le cinquième chapitre. Plus d'actions dans le sixième, il risque d'arriver demain! Soyez patient. Review, je ne sais pas trop jusqu'où apporter du Faberry. Merci de me répondre et de me lire!_


	6. Chapitre 6 Bain de minuit dans le lac

_''On va faire quoi exactement?'' Demande finalement Tina. Tout le monde la regarda, avant d'éclatter de rire. ''Quoi c'est vrai! Mike n'à même pas voulue me le dire!'' S'exclama la jeune fille en lançant un regard noir à ses amis. Après quelque seconde, Sam se décida à parler._

_''On va faire de l'escalade.''_

* * *

Brittana : Oui, je vais voir ça, pour l'instent voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer!

* * *

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

**-Glee-**

Le souper c'était bien déroulé, après, Mercedes et Artie installaient l'équipement des caméras. Elles avaient pour but de pouvoir rentrer en contact avec les autres dans la montagne. Pendant ce temps, Finn et Rachel étaient déjà partie dormire, la brune avait fait un monologue sur la santé du sommeil. Elle voulait être en forme pour le départ le lendemain. Kurt et Blaine était lové dans le divan à contempler de vieux albums photos. Tina et Mike étaient près du lac entrain de nourrir les canards lorsque Quinn arriva.

''Salut!'' Dit Tina en se retournant. La blonde ne fit qu'un signe de tête avant de reprendre son chemin. ''Attend! Quinn!'' L'appelait la jeune fille asiatique en se leva. Mike lança un regard interrogateur à sa copine. La blonde en revanche, continua, ignorant le crie de Tina. ''Mais c'est quoi son problème?'' Demande-t'elle un peu exaspéré.

''Elle est peut-être juste fatigué...'' Dit Mike en tirant le bras de sa copine vers le bas pour qu'elle reprenne sa place. Tina soupira. ''Qu'est ce que tu voulais lui dire de toute façon?'' Demande le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

''Je voulais lui dire que j'étais heureuse de la voire. Ça fait longtemps et...voilà...'' Mike posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

''Tu sais, le lycée c'est finit.'' Dit-il simplement avant de souper, les yeux rivé sur l'eau.

''Je sais! C'est juste que, c'était le bon temps tu vois, le glee club et tout.'' Mike se leva.

''Allez viens! On va voir Kurt et Blaine.'' Dit-il l'entraînant avec lui. De son côté, Quinn marchait dans un petit sentier, elle ne savait pas trop où elle allait, elle voulait juste marcher. Elle n'avait plus de cigarette et le dépanneur le plus près était à des kilomètres. Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Un lapin, un ours? Ahhh et puis elle s'en foutait. Mourir dévoré par une bête féroce était sans doute une mort qu'elle méritait. Mais ce n'était pas une bête sauvage, simplement Brittany et Santana qui marchait derrière main dans la main. La latina toussait, pour faire part de sa présence.

''Je sais que vous êtes là...'' Soupira la blonde sans toute fois se retourner.

''Alors attend nous!'' S'exclama Santana en levant les bras en l'air.

''J'ai besoin d'être seule...'' Murmura Quinn en baissant la tête.

''Fabray il faut que l'on parle!'' Continua la latina tirant la main de Brittany qui était derrière elle. Mais la blonde devant continuait de marché. ''Hey!'' Cria Santana comme Quinn emboîte le pas. Elle lâcha la main de sa copine, courant derrière la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci ne broncha pas. Santana l'empoignant par le bras avant de la retourner vers elle afin de la prendre par les épaules. Quinn soupira. ''J'ai dit il faut qu'on parle!'' Cria la latina serrant son emprise. Mais Quinn se contenta de détourner le regard.

''Santana ça va...'' Dit Brittany en arriva derrière la scène.

''C'est quoi ton problème Fabray? Depuis la fin du lycée que je me fend le cul pour toi! Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?'' La latina était rouge, elle avait chaud, elle était essoufflée tellement elle s'époumonnait à crier. ''Répond moi merde!'' Quinn ferma les yeux. ''Quinn je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas quelque chose, je jette dans le lac.'' Brittany recula.

''San lâche-là! Elle veux être seule elle à le droit...'' Ordonna-t'elle en croisant les bras.

''Allez Frabray!'' S'exclama Santana avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle passa une main derrière ses genoux et une autre sur son dos, la soulevant. Quinn lutta brièvement. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

''Lâche-moi Lopez!'' Ordonna-t'elle en battant des jambes. Santana l'ignora marchant vers le lac. Brittany courrait derrière sa copine agitant les bras.

''Santana arrête! Ne fais pas ça!'' Criait-elle mais il était trop tard, Santana lança la blonde dans l'eau sans aucun remort.

'maintenant est-ce que l'on peu parler Fabray?'' Lui demanda-t'elle en croisant les bras, regardant la blonde se débattre dans l'eau avant de remonter à la surface, prenant une grande inspiration.

''T'es folles Lopez!'' Cria-t'elle essayant de revenir au bord. Finn et Rachel sortirent de la tente en entendant les cris.

''Putain qu'est ce qui se passe?'' Demande Finn en se grattant le tête. Rachel courra vers Brittany.

''Oh mon dieu, il faut l'aider! Elle va se noyer!'' S'exclama la diva en désignant la blonde dans l'eau.

''T'inquiète pas Berry, elle touche au sol...'' Marmonna Santana avant de se pencher pour tendre la main à Quinn.

''Oublie ça...'' Murmura la blonde baissant la tête à la vue de la main de Santana, elle avait froid, elle était toute mouillé mais elle avait peur de la latina.

''T'inquiète, si tu veux passer la soirée ici moi c'est pas mon problème.'' Affirma Santana mais avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de retirer son offre, elle sentie la fragile main de Quinn la prendre. La latina la tira vers elle, la reprenant par la taille l'empêchant de retomber dans l'eau. Elle se metta à genoux un peu plus loin.

''Tu vas bien Quinn?'' Demande Rachel accroupie à c'est côté. Celle-ci leva la tête.

''Demande plutôt à Lopez...C'est elle qui m'a poussé!'' Affirma la blonde dans un souffle. Finn et Rachel détourna le regard vers la latina en question.

''Pourquoi t'as fait ça?'' Demande Rachel vraiment insulté par son geste.

''Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me répondre. On ignore pas Santana Lopez!'' Expliqua la latina en regardant Brittany. La grande blonde n'osait pas ajouter quelque chose ne voulant pas prendre de partie pris.

''Ce sera ta faute si elle tombe malade!'' S'exclama simplement Finn en tirant Rachel par la taille. ''Fais-lui au moins des excuses, c'est pas comme si il faisait gros soleil, on gèle...'' Expliqua-t'il désignant le fragile corps de Quinn au sol. Santana baissa la tête. Pour la première fois, elle avait des remords. Finn et Rachel retournèrent dans leur tente ne voulant rien ajouter. Brittany chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Santana avant de partir à son tour rejoindre Mike et Tina qui était rentré. Santana se pencha près de Quinn.

''Alors? On peu parler?'' Demande-t'elle avec une voix beaucoup plus calme, Quinn releva la tête.

''J'ai froid...'' Dit-elle simplement avant de se lever. Santana soupira, enlevant sa veste pour lui remettre.

''Viens, on va rentrer...Tu prendras un bain chaud pour te réchauffer...'' Quinn éclata de rire.

''Il n'y à même pas d'eau chaude ici!'' S'exclama-t'elle en mettant la veste de la latina. Celle-ci se gratta la tête.

''Alors tu vas devoir goûter aux câlins chauds d'une latina!'' Répond-elle en tirant la blonde dans un étreinte. Elle lui frottait les bras essayant en vain de la réchauffer.

''Pourquoi tu m'as jeter à l'eau San, pourquoi tout ça?'' Demande la blonde finalement. Santana pris une grande inspiration.

''Quinn, tu n'as plus de voiture, plus d'emplois et bientôt tu n'auras plus de maison...'' Résuma la latina dans un souffle. ''Je m'inquiète.'' Avoua-t'elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

''Tu rends ma copine heureuse. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ses yeux brilles quand elle te voie...Et puis tu reste ma plus grande rivale à vie. Tu ne te bas plus, tu te tue avec cette putain de cigarette, combien de fois tu es venue cogner à ma porte saoule morte? Tu dois prendre ta vie en main, je vais t'aider...'' La blonde baissa la tête. ''Moi et Brittany on est venue te demander si tu voulais venir habiter chez nous pendant que tu te trouve un emplois.'' Santana lâcha son étrente, relevant le menton de la jeuen fille afin de voir sa réaction.

''Je sais pas San...'' Murmura-t'elle baissant les yeux. ''J'ai besoin de temps.'' Avoua-t'elle. Santana avança.

''Tu n'as plus de temps Quinn, c'est maintenant où jamais. Je te donne un ultimatum. Ou tu me donne ton choix à la fin de l'expédition, ou tu ne nous reverras plus moi et Brittany. Du moin jusqu'à ce que tu ai repris ta vie en main.'' La blonde soupira.

''D'accord...'' Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers le chalet. Santana restait là. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé? Qu'avait fait Quinn pour en être rendue là? C'est Santana qui avait été la reine des garces, pas elle!

* * *

_Voilà le sixième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé! REVIEW pour la suite! :)_


	7. Chapitre 7 Je sais ce que je veux

_''Moi et Brittany on est venue te demander si tu voulais venir habiter chez nous pendant que tu te trouve un emplois.'' Santana lâcha son étrente, relevant le menton de la jeuen fille afin de voir sa réaction._

_''Je sais pas San...'' Murmura-t'elle baissant les yeux. ''J'ai besoin de temps.'' Avoua-t'elle. Santana avança._

_''Tu n'as plus de temps Quinn, c'est maintenent où jamais. Je te donne un ultimatum. Ou tu me donne ton choix à la fin de l'expédition, ou tu ne nous reverras plus moi et Brittany. Du moin jusqu'à ce que tu ai repris ta vie en main.'' La blonde soupira._

_''D'accord...'' Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers le chalet. Santana restait là. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé? Qu'avait fait Quinn pour en être rendue là? C'est Santana qui avait été la reine des garces, pas elle!_

* * *

**Sophie2b**: Haha voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras!

**AnaisFrance**: J'ai relue la fiction de pattate et tu as bien raison, le début est ressemblant. Je pense que c'est parce que nous nous sommes inspiré du même film ''the descent'' Film d'horreur que je recomande en passant! ;) Je vais essayer de la modifier au maximum pour que se soit de moins en moins ressemblant. C'est enuyant lire toujours les mêmes fics.

* * *

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Santana se décida finalement à renter dans le chalet. Elle y trouvait Tina et Mike, couché dans le salon sur une simple couverture. Mercedes était sur le divant.

''C'est joyeux ici!'' S'exclama la latina en croisant les bras.

''Chut!'' Fit automatiquement Mike en désignant sa copine et Mercedes endormie. Santana soupira. Elle vit un mouvement du coin de l'oeil, c'était Artie dans la cuisine.

''Hey, tu fais quoi?'' Demande la jeune fille dans un chuchotement.

''Je veux un verre d'eau...'' Dit-il levant le bras afin d'atteindre une bouteille en haut du grand réfrigérateur. Santana en prit une. Le mouvement lui parue tellement facile. Artie la remercia.

''Tu vas dormir où?'' Demande-t'elle finalement comme il sortit de la cuisine.

''Dans un lit près de Mike et Tina. Bonne nuit...'' Dit-il sans se retourner.

''Attend, Artie!'' S'exclama la latina en poussant légèrement le fauteuil du jeune homme.

''Tu sais où est Brittany?'' Demande-t'elle ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

''Elle est dans la deuxième chambre à droite. Ne te trompe pas, dans l'autre il y à Kurt et Blaine. Je crois qu'elle parle avec Quinn.'' Il partie dans la direction opposé, Santana s'avança, suivant avec peine les direction du jeune homme dans le noir. Elle toqua deux fois.

''Oui?'' Demande une petit voix bouché.

''Euhh...C'est Santana...'' Dit-elle avant d'ouvrir. Brittany était assise les yeux bouffis par les larmes. Quinn était couché endormie dans le lit par dessus les couvertures. Santana s'installa près de sa copine, l'embrassant sur le front.

''Mais pourquoi tu pleurs mon amour?'' Lui demande-t'elle à l'oreille, la blonde posa sa tête sur son épaule.

''Santana, je penses que je sais ce que je veux...'' Murmura-t'elle en reniflant. Santana échappa un petit rire.

''Quoi?'' Demande-t'elle, la jeune fille laissa planer le suspense.

''Je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi.'' Affirma Brittany avant de relever la tête. ''Je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparé...'' Continua-t'elle. Santana ne pue s'empêcher de lui prendre la main.

''Allez, viens, on va aller dormir dans le van...Je ne veux pas la réveiller...'' Elle se surpris elle même, en temps normal, elle aurais Quinn pousser en bas du lit pour prendre sa place, mais là, elle n'allait clairement pas bien et Brittnay n'aurait probablement pas voulu de toute façon. Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur jusqu'au moment où Brittany trébucha et tomba sur la galerie.

''Ow...'' Gémit-elle en se frottant la tête. Santana se retenait en vain de rire.

''Tu vas bien?'' Demande-t'elle en essayant de relever la blonde à ses pieds. Elle entendit soudain un grognement.

''Putain de merde Brittany fait attention!'' Cria un voix qui se trouvait être celle de Puck.

''Puckerman, pourquoi t'es couché dehors?'' Demande Santana cherchant le jeune homme du regard.

''Tu vas bien au moins?'' Demande Brittany debout toujours la main poser sur sa tête.

''On s'en fiche si il va bien ou pas! C'est dangereux, tu aurais pue tomber en bas des marches merde!'' S'exclama Santana avant de donner un coup de pied sur le sac de couchage du garçon.

''Va te pendre Lopez...'' Marmonna-t'il dans un soupir avant de se retourner. Il état réellement couché dehors sur le sol de la galerie. Santana s'avança.

''C'est pas ce que tu disais dans mon lit au lycée en tout cas!'' Fit-elle remarquer pendant que Brittany se contentait de rire.

''Ahh la ferme!'' Répond Puck en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. ''Bon vient Britt, avant que les ours viennent pour l'attaquer. On va se mettre à l'abris.'' Elle entraîna sa copine en bas des escaliers, le dirigeant vers le van. Elles avaient passé la nuit lové l'une contre l'autre par le froid glaciale de la nuit. Santana déposa un baiser sur la tête de Brittany de temps à autre avant d'être à ton tour prise de sommeil. Le lendemain fut très stressant.

''Allez debout les amoureuses!'' Cria Puck en sautant dans le van.

''Ahh tu fais chier Puckerman!'' Cria à son tour Santana en relevant la tête. Puck déposa sa tête sur le poitrine de Brittany toujours endormie.

''Hmm...Je t'aime Britney spears...'' Gémit Puck entre deux rires. Santana ne trouvait vraiment pas son petit jeu amusant.

'dégage de ma copine salle bâtard!'' S'Exclama-t'elle e le poussant en bas de la voiture.

''Aiie! Mais tu te prends pour qui toi?'' Demande le jeune homme au sol. Santana haussa les épaules.

''Une jeune fille qui protège sa petite amie des grosses bêtes comme toi!'' Puckerman se contentait de rire avant de se relever.

''Mercedes veut que vous veniez déjeuner, on part dans une heure alors préparez-vous!'' Finit-il par dire avant de lancer un baiser soufflé à Brittany toujours endormis, suivit d'un clin-d'oeil à la latina. _Quel con! _Pensa-t'elle. Elle devait tout de même avouer que ses petites chicanes avec Puckerman l'amusait beaucoup. La latina recula un peu, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de sa copine. Elles avaient bien dormie au moin. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux doucement, descendant dans son cou pour lui donner quelques baisers...Elle finit par déplacer sa main sur son ventre faisant des cercles autour de son nombril. Santana savait que c'était la meilleur façon de réveiller sa copine.

''Hmmm encore deux minutes...'' Murmura celle-ci enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de la latina. Santana riait.

''Non Britt, il faut vraiment se lever. On doit se préparer...'' Expliqua-t'elle mais avant d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre, la blonde ouvrit les yeux, poussant un énorme bâillement. ''Bien dormis?'' Lui demanda-t'elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

''...Oui...'' Répondit la jeune fille avant de se lever complètement pour sortir de la voiture. ''Allez San, on à pas une minute à perdre!'' S'exclama-t'elle les mains sur les hanches. C'était officiel, Brittany S. Pierce était la jeune fille la plus belle au monde, même en se réveillant le matin. En rentrant dans le chalet, tout le monde avait les yeux rivée sur le couple.

''Bon enfin vous êtes là! On commençait presque à s'être inquiété!'' S'exclama Kurt en désignant une place à la table aux deux jeunes filles. Brittany se frotta les yeux.

''Tout le monde est debout?'' Demande-t'elle en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. Rachel soupira, baissant la tête. Finn lui, croisa les bras.

''Il ne reste que Quinn, on lui à laissé un peu plus de temps pour dormir...'' Marmonna le jeune homme fixant la latina.

''Euhh quoi? Pourquoi? Elle à du temps en plus et pas nous!'' S'exclama celle-ci les points sur la table. Rachel répliqua sur le champ.

''Elle est malade Santana! Et c'est de ta faute, je t'avais prévenue!'' Dit-elle avant de se lever.

''Ma faute! C'est de la sienne moi tout ce que je voulais c'était lui parler hier et...'' Santana ne termina pas sa phrase.

''Allez dit le! Tu l'as lancé dans le lac.'' Affirma Rachel. Les autres n'étaient pas au courant de l'incident de la veille...Quinne ne voulait pas en parler. Santana soupira.

''Bon ça va, c'est pas une petit baignade qui lui à donné la crève!'' S'exclama-t'elle. Les autres étaient un peu choqué.

''Putain Santana! Quand est-ce que tu vas avoir un coeur?'' Demande Mercedes dépassé pas les événements. Brittany restait assise...Ne voulant pas intervenir.

''Ahh arrête Mercedes, on à discuter hier soir moi et Fabray, elle m'a pardonné c'est bon.'' Expliqua la latina en prenant une bouché de son plat.

''Non c'est pas bon!'' Cria Rachel. Sam marcha derrière-elle la dirigeant vers Finn. Le jeune homme lui pris la main. 'maintenant tu vas allé la voir dans la chambre et lui donné son petit déjeuner. C'est la moindre des choses!'' Exigea la jeune fille. Mercedes remis une assiette à Santana. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de Quinn, mais c'était clair que si elle n'allait pas la voir, elle allait réellement passer pour un sans coeur, et Brittany n'allait plus lui parler.

* * *

_Chapitre 7 terminé! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous voulez dans la suites! Merci de me lire! __**REVIEW**__.^^_


	8. Chapitre 8 Malade d'amitié

_''Elle est malade Santana! Et c'est de ta faute, je t'avais prévenue!'' Dit-elle avant de se lever._

_''Ma faute! C'est de la sienne moi tout ce que je voulais c'était lui parler hier et...'' Santana ne termina pas sa phrase._

_''Allez dit le! Tu l'as lancé dans le lac.'' Affirma Rachel. Les autres n'étaient pas au courant de l'incident de la veille...Quinne ne voulait pas en parler. Santana soupira. _

_''Bon ça va, c'est pas une petit baignade qui lui à donné la crève!'' S'exclama-t'elle. Les autres étaient un peu choqué._

_''Putain Santana! Quans est-ce que tu vas avoir un coeur?'' Demande Mercedes dépassé pas les évènements. Brittany restait assise...Ne voulant pas intervienir._

_''Ahh arrête Mercedes, on à discuter hier soir moi et Fabray, elle m'a pardonné c'est bon.'' Expliqua la latina en prenant une bouché de son plat._

_''Non c'est pas bon!'' Cria Rachel. Sam marcha derrière-elle la dirigeant vers Finn. Le jeune homme lui pris la main. ''Maintenent tu vas allé la voir dans la chambre et lui donné son petit déjeuner. C'est la moindre des choses!'' Exigea la jeune fille. Mercedes remis une assiette à Santana. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de Quinn, mais c'était clair que si elle n'allait pas la voir, elle allait réellement passer pour un sans coeur, et Brittany n'allait plus lui parler._

* * *

jessy03: Merci, je prend tout en considération. Je ne peux pas

tout mettre dans un seul chapitre, mais tes sugjestions sont à venir. ^^

Sophie2b : Voilà la suite, c'est un peu court, je sais, je vais me reprendre avec le prochain! Dsl j'espère que tu aimras quand-même! :)

* * *

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Lorsque Santana entra dans la chambre, elle vit immédiatement la petite touffe de cheveux en dessous de toutes les couvertures. Elle soupira. Son intention n'était pas de rendre son amie malade...Elle voulait juste, lui parler. La latina déposa le plat sur la table de chevet et pris place assise dans le lit. Sa main ne fit qu'effleurer la couette, que Quinn ouvrit les yeux.

''Hmm...Quoi?'' Marmonna-t'elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. Santana soupira.

''Comment tu te sens?'' La blonde se retourna affichant une moue.

''Comme de la merdre...'' Finit-elle par répondre avant de renifler. Santana passa sa main dans son front avant de balayer quelque mèche de son visage. ''On doit partir bientôt...'' Gémit Quinn en levant les yeux vers la latina. Celle-ci rabat les couverture, mais Quinn lui retient le bras.

''Mmm-hmm! Non...J'ai froid...'' Rétorque la blonde en secouant la tête.

''T'as pas froids Quinn, t'es brûlante! Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a donnée quelque chose pour ta fièvre ou ton mal de tête?'' La blonde fit un signe de la tête.

''Rachel...'' Dit-elle simplement avant de se redresser pour prendre son déjeuner.

''Vous vous entendez bien non?'' Demanda Santana en croisant les bras.

''Ouais...Elle m'aide beaucoup c'est temps si...On s'écrit des lettres depuis la graduation.'' Expliqua la jeune fille, Santana était un peu troublé.

''Et, est-ce que Finn le sait?'' La blonde fit non de la tête.

''Je crois qu'il s'emporterait...Il ne m'aime plus...'' Dit-elle simplement. Santana soupira une fois de plus.

''Finit de manger, on va revenir te voir lors du départ...Tu crois venir avec nous?'' Quinn haussa les épaules.

''J'imagine que je n'ai plus de raison de rester si je ne fais pas d'expédition alors, ouais je vais venir...'' Un sourire se dressa sur les lèvres de la latina.

''Enfin voilà la Quinnie du lycée! La Quinn Fabray imbattable!'' S'exclama-t'elle avant de l'enlacer, la blonde grimaça. Santana l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle trouvie tout le monde dans le salon.

''Regarde, on me voit dans la télé!'' S'exclama Brittany en se pointant dans l'écran. Artie se contentait de rire.

''Tu viens de faire ton premier vrai pas dans le monde du cinéma!'' S'exclama Finn qui était assis sur le sol avec Rachel. ''Alors, si je comprend bien, tout les casque son relié au caméra sur le dessus et ils font apparaître les image sur la télévision...Comme ça Artie et Mercedes peuvent nous surveiller?'' Résume le jeune homme.

''Ahhh toi t'es une lumière c'est sure!'' S'exclama Puck. ''Sam de ton côté, tout est bon?'' Demande-t'il au jeune blonde qui comptait l'équipement sur la table.

''Oui!'' Dit-il avant de refermer les sacs. ''Nous sommes tous prêts!'' Rachel pris la main de son copain.

''Et si il se passe quelque chose, que l'on perds contact et que l'on se fait manger par un ours?'' Tout le monde éclata de rire excepter Tina qui était d'accord avec son affirmation.

''T'inquiète pas Berry, aucun ours voudrais te manger de toute façon...T'a que la peau sur les os et je ne crois pas que tu es bien tendre.'' Avoua Santana dans le coin de la pièce. Tout le monde détournèrent le regard.

''Alors, comment va Quinn?'' Demande Mercedes dans un souffle.

''Elle va bien aller, elle veut venir avec nous. Elle mangeait et elle était prête.'' Sam secoua la tête.

''C'est trop dangereux, si elle nous claque dans une monté, elle peut risquer sa vie, et nous ralentir donc risquer la notre!'' Rétorqua le blond en s'avançant.

''Et t'es qui pour dire ça? Hein bouche de crapet?'' Puck fut le seul à étouffer un rire dans sa main.

''J'ai fais trois ans de cours d'escalade au lycée, je sais comment sa marche.'' Répond simplement Sam sans baisser la tête.

''Pourquoi, tu voulais monter aux arbres comme dans Avatar?'' Tout le monde fixait la pauvre Quinn dressé à côté de Santana. Elle était pâle, encore plus qu'au premier matin.

''Je euhhh non...C'était pour hum...Tu, tu te sens bien?'' Marmonna Sam qui voulait se défendre de la remarque de la blonde.

''Je vais survivre...'' Soupira-t'elle avant de s'avancer pour s'asseoir sur le divan entre Kurt et Blaine.

''Ne le prend pas mal Baby-Mama mais tu ressemble à un zombie!'' S'exclama Puck. Qui ne pue finir sa phrase avant que Rachel le frappe avec son sac à main. ''Aiiie! Non mais vous êtes

violente vous les filles!'' Finn se contentait de rire.

''Ne le prend pas mal Puckerman...'' Dit simplement Rachel avec un sourire moqueur.

''De toute façon, depuis quand tu prend la défense de Quinn, Berry?'' Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

''Ouais c'est vrai Rachel, depuis le début tu la protège de tout et de rien!'' Affirma Kurt en croisant les bras. Quinn se contentait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme un peu dépassé par tout ça.

''Euhh, je, je...On a beaucoup discuter et...Moi et Quinn on à fait la paix...'' Dit simplement la diva avant de regarder la blonde sur le divan.

''Dommage, moi qui croyait que l'expédition allait être intéressante...'' Marmonna Puck en baissant les yeux. Sam soupira.

''Arrêtez vos conneries, il faut préparer les sacs pour le portage, on va établir notre campement à quatre heures de marche d'ici alors il faudrait commencer. Chacun d'entre nous va avoir un sac...'' Expliqua-t'il. Personne ne s'interposa.

''On est prêt!" S'exclama Brittany en se levant. L'aventure allait commencer.

* * *

_Chapitre 8 terminé! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous voulez dans la suites! Merci de me lire! __**REVIEW**__.^^_


	9. Chapitre 9 Le lacet déttaché

_''Ouais c'est vrai Rachel, depuis le début tu la protège de tout et de rien!'' Affirma Kurt en croisant les bras. Quinn se contentait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme un peu dépassé par tout ça._

_''Euhh, je, je...On a beaucoup discuter et...Moi et Quinn on à fait la paix...'' Dit simplement la diva avant de regarder la blonde sur le divan. _

_''Dommage, moi qui croyait que l'expédition allait être intéressante...'' Marmonna Puck en baissant les yeux. Sam soupira._

_''Arrêtez vos conneris, il faut préparer les sacs pour le portage, on va établir notre campement à quatre heures de marche d'ici alors il faudrait commencer. Chacun d'entre nous va avoir un sac...'' Expliqua-t'il. Personne ne s'interposa. _

_''On est prêt!" S'exclama Brittany en se levant. L'aventure allait commencer._

* * *

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Tout le monde était dehors sauf Mercedes et Artie qui observaient leur départ par caméra. Chacun avait un sac sur ses épaules avec de l'équipements, celui des filles était un peu plus léger par précaution.

''Bon alors voici l'ordre de marche...'' Explique Sam en sortant une feuille. ''Il y à moi, ensuite Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Quinn, Puck. Blaine tu fermes la marche.'' Finit-il.

''Tu peux avoir confiance en moi!'' Le rassure le jeune homme avec fierté. Kurt était un peu déçus de ne pas pouvoir être près de son copain.

''Pourquoi ne pas faire un échanger entre moi et Puck?'' Demande-t'il en désignant le jeune homme en question. Sam soupira.

''Je suis désoler Kurt, mais je ne pouvais pas risqué de mettre Puck derrière Santana...On aurait probablement eu des problèmes.'' Puck marmona quelque chose.

''Ah la ferme Puck! Sam tu as bien fait!'' S'exclama la latina en prenant la main de la jeune blonde à ses côtés.

''C'est sure, tu as juste peur que je te pousse en bas de la montagne Lopez!'' Répliqua Puck en croisant les bras.

''Tú eres una criatura demoníaca! (Tu n'est qu'une créature démoniaque!)'' Cria Santana. Finn soupira.

''Bon vous la bouclé que l'on puisse partir!'' Dit-il avec impatience. Les jeunes prirent leur place qui leur était distribuer. Sam avait dans ses main une carte des environs et Rachel une radio pour communiquer avec Mercedes à l'intérieur. Quinn essaya de desserrer le lourd sac qui était sur ses épaules avec peine.

''Attend! Je vais t'aider...'' Dit Kurt se retournant pour ajuster le sac de son amie. Il pris son visage entre ses mains. La forçant à le regarder. ''Tu te sens bien?'' Demande-t'il inquiet.

''Oui, ça va...Juste un peu chaud...'' Avoua-t'elle en soupirant.

''Tu peux encore changer d'idée Quinn...Après il sera trop tard.'' Expliqua Sam attendant une réponse avant de s'engager dans le sentier. Quinn hocha la tête.

''Non, je suis sure...Il faut juste que les médicaments fassent effet.'' Dit-elle en regardant Puckerman du coin de l'oeil. Le jeune homme avait enroulé ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille ce qui ne lui faisait pas plaisir. ''Il reste juste à Puckerman de me lâcher et je suis prête!'' S'exclama-t'elle avec une petit sourire. Tout le monde se mie à rire et le jeune homme en question recula gêné. Sam avança, observant minutieusement la carte. Il leur restait quatre heure de marche à faire. L'expédition durera plusieurs jours. Finn et Blaine avaient la nourriture dans leur sacs. Rachel parlait dans la radio avec Mercedes pendant que Tina et Mike marchaient main dans la main.

''Brittany, tu trouves pas que ces harnets son super sexy?'' Demande Santana en désignant les sangles et les mousquetons autour de ses pantalons. Brittany se contentait de rire. La latina s'aprocha, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds.

''Hmmm? Qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Demande la jeune fille en se retournant, déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa copine.

''T'es cheveux sentent bon.'' Lui murmure la latina à l'oreille.

''Et bien profite s'en parce que après une semaine sans douche, on va tous puer!'' S'exclama la blonde en croisant les bras.

''Pas question! Il doit bien y avoir un lac à quelque par! J'ai même apporté du shampoing!'' Rétorqua Kurt qui ne suportait pas de ne pas pouvoir se laver.

''Euhh Sam? On va faire comment pour les tentes?'' Demande Finn en regardant le paysage.

''Ahhh on s'en fiche Finn, l'important c'est que moi et Brittany avons notre tente à nous seule!'' S'exclama Santana sans mâcher ses mots. Finn n'ajouta rien. Il savait que répliquer avec la latina ne donnait rien de toute façon. Plus les jeunes avançaient dans la forêt, plus le terrain était apique.

''Nous avons deux heures à monter à pied avant de pouvoir nous reposer alors managez vos forces. Il y a des roches glissantes, aidez vous avec la personnes derrière vous.'' Expliqua Sam qui s'aidait à monter avec les troncs d'arbres. Rachel attacha son petit moniteur contre sa ceinture et pris la main de Finn. Mike pris la taille de Tina. Brittany arrêta sec.

''Britt qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Cria Puck à l'arrière qui se retenait grâce à une petit branche. Kurt pris le bras de Quinn sur le champs avant qu'elle glisse.

''Un problème à l'arrière?'' Demande Sam qui s'arrêta. Finn soupira.

''Mon lacet est détaché...'' Cria Brittany pour être sure que tout le monde pouvait entendre.

''Bah attache-le blondine!'' S'exclama Puck en faisant un pas.

''Mais je dois m'asseoir pour l'attacher...C'est tout plein de boue par terre...'' Dit simplement Brittany en faisant une moue. Mike se retourna, s'agenouilla devant la blonde.

''Putain tu fais quoi!'' Cria Santana qui trouvait la position peut approprié.

''J'attache son soulier que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre?'' Demande le jeune asiatique en se redressant. ''Tout est beau on peut continuer!'' Affirma-t'il, Brittany était toute heureuse.

''Merci Mike!'' Dit-elle en avançant pour rattraper son retard. Santana soupira, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa copine ce qui la fit rire de plus belle.

''Bon on avance les petits poussins?'' Demande Puck qui devenait également impatient.

''La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça Puckerman, je te fais rouler jusqu'au chalet et je te clous à la galerie!'' Affirma Santana avec un regard menaçant.

''Bon, merci Santana, c'était bien drôle! Maintenant aide ta petite amie à gravir le rocher avant qu'elle se casse un bras!'' S'exclama Kurt qui surveillait tout les faits et gestes de la grande blonde.

Après une heure de marche dans une pente, le groupe était crever. Quinn fut la première à s'arrêté, se tenant contre un arbre plier en deux par un crise de toux.

''Attend Sam!'' Cria Finn en voyant que la file était rompue.

''C'est quoi le problème?'' Demande le jeune homme blond en levant le nez de sa carte.

''C'est Quinn je crois...'' Répond Finn. Rachel se retourna inquiète. Elle pouvait voir au loin la blonde appuyer contre l'arbre, le corps tremblant. La diva sursauta presque en entendant le bruit sourd que faisait la blonde en toussant.

''Faites quelque chose! Elle va devenir bleue!'' S'exclama-t'elle en levant les bras en l'air.

''Calmes-toi Berry, si elle tousse c'est qu'elle respire.'' Affirma Santana en croisant les bras.

''C'est de ta faute si elle est comme ça Santana!'' Cria Rachel dépassé par les événements. Puck et Kurt regardaient la jeune fille, n'osant pas intervenir, mais lorsqu'ils virent que le souffle de Quinn ne revenait pas. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter.

'quelqu'un, allez la voir!'' Ordonna Sam qui ne pouvait pas reculer à cause de la pente. Personne ne bougea. ''Merde quelqun enlevez-lui le putain de sac qu'elle à sur le dos, elle à du mal à respirer!'' Cria-t'il, mais lorsqu'il vit que c'était Rachel qui essayait de descendre, il lui retint le bras. ''Ne bouge pas, tu risques de tomber ou de bousculer quelqu'un, on ne sera pas plus avancé!'' Rétorqua le jeune homme en regardant Finn.

''Puck, prend son sac et donne le à Blaine, Kurt, relève lui la tête.'' Cria Finn les mains en coupe. Puck fut le premier à s'exécuter, essayant en vain de détacher les multiples sangles autour de son ventre et sa taille, mais Quinn se détourna.

''Putain Fabray arrête de bouger...'' Marmona le jeune homme avec une moue concentré. Lorsqu'il réussi à retirer l'énorme sac de ses épaules, la jeune fille pris une grande respiration. Kurt s'avança, lui tenant les épaules.

''Quinn, ça va aller, il nous reste une autre heure avant de se reposer...Tu vas bien, tu peux respirer?'' La blonde hochait la tête verticalement mais continuait de tousser. Blaine sortie une bouteille d'eau et lui remis. Kurt enleva le bouchon avant le lui porter aux lèvres.

''Elle va être correcte?'' Demanda fortement Rachel sur un ton inquiet.

''Ouais ça va, on va attendre un peu.'' Expliqua Blaine. Quinn releva la tête essoufflée.

''Je vais bien...Désoler...'' Murmura-t'elle entre deux gorger d'eau. Puck lui remis son sac , rattachant les sangles.

''On va modifier l'ordre pour l'instant, Quinn va venir derrière moi...'' Expliqua Sam. ''Kurt Puck tu fermeras la marche et Blaine tu pourras être avec Kurt.'' Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

''Rachel tu va reculer sur le côté, aides-toi de l'arbre à ta droite, Finn fais de même. Kurt aida Quinn à monter sur les roches jusqu'en haut. Rachel l'enlaça avant de lui laisser sa place. Finn roula des yeux.

''Taches de ne plus trop nous faire attendre la prochaine fois!'' Dit-il en avançant. Quinn baissa la tête, se contentant de suivre les pas de Sam. Rachel lui pris la main par précaution, inquiète qu'elle tombe. Ils leurs restaient une autre heure de marche avant de souffler.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 9, l'Action commence à embarquer, les histoires d'amour aussi! J'espère que vous aimez toujours! __**REVIEW!**__ Merci de me lire!_


	10. Chapitre 10 La rivière

_''On va modifier l'orde pour l'instent, Quinn va venir derrière moi...'' Expliqua Sam. ''Kurt Puck tu fermeras la marche et Blaine tu pourras être avec Kurt.'' Le jeune homme hocha la tête. ''Rachel tu va reculer sur le côté, aides-toi de l'arbre à ta droite, Finn fais de même. Kurt aida Quinn à monter sur les roches jusqu'en haut. Rachel l'enlaça avant de lui laisser sa place. Finn roula des yeux._

_''Taches de ne plus trop nous faire attendre la prochaine fois!'' Dit-il en avançant. Quinn baissa la tête, se contentant de suivre les pas de Sam. Rachel lui pris la main par précaution, inquiète qu'elle tombe. Ils leurs restaient une autre heure de marche avant de souffler._

* * *

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

''C'est sure que si tu arrêtais de fumer, on aurait pas perdue de temps...'' Lui reproche encore Finn. Rachel se retourna, lui lançant un regard noir.

''...C'est bon Finn...J'ai fumé ma dernière cigarette hier soir...'' Murmura la blonde en se passa la

main sur le front, dieu qu'elle avait chaud.

''Ouais bah j'espère que tu ne seras pas en manque car tu sais à quel point tu peux être chiante quand t'a besoin de fumer...'' Sam se retourna.

''C'est bon! Arrête! Elle à compris!'' Cria le blond tout en marchant. Les autres écoutaient la discutions sans s'en mêler. Finn se rappel de la fois où Quinn l'avait appelé au beau milieu de la nuit.

**_''Hmmm...C'est qui?'' Marmonna le jeune homme encore endormis._**

**_''Quinn.'' Répond la jeune fille en question._**

**_''Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure?'' Il entendit la blonde rire à l'autre bout de l'appareil._**

**_''Parce que...Il fait noir et je crois que j'ai peur...'' Finn avait peine à comprendre ce que disait la _**

**_jeune fille. ''Finn est-ce que tu es seul?'' Demande-t'elle entre deux souffles._**

**_''Non, Rachel dort juste à côté...Qu'est ce que tu veux? Tu es sûrement saoule dans un trou et si tu continues je vais raccrocher!'' Chuchota le jeune homme en levant les yeux en l'air. Il n'avait lui même pas trop les idées claires._**

**_''Arrête! Je suis pas dans un trou, je suis dans la rue...Ma maman ma jeter dehors...Je veux un appartement!'' Cria Quinn avant de fondre en l'arme. ''J'ai même plus de cigarette et j'ai plus d'argent...'' Gémit-elle. _**

**_''J'en ai plus rien à foutre de toi! On est même plus en couple! Tu me réveilles pour rien et je ne suis pas content!'' Avoua le garçon en jetant un regard sur sa copine, il ne voulait pas la réveiller._**

**_''Stop! C'est pas parce que je suis saoule que tu as le droit de crier sur moi...'' Elle pris une pause avant de reprendre. ''J'ai froid je sais pas quoi faire...'' Avoua-t'elle en regardant les environs. Finn soupira une fois de plus. Il n'était quand même pas pour l'héberger. Pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait._**

**_''Euhh...Va chez Puck, il dois être entrain de fermer le bar à cette heure, il ne tardera pas à entrez.'' Lui propose-t'il avant de bâiller._**

**_''Non...Il va rire de moi...'' Répond Quinn en se frottant les yeux._**

**_''Alors va chez Santana, elle reste sur la quatrième avenue...'' Quinn pris une grande inspiration. _**

**_''Mais moi je veux dormir chez toi...'' Bourgonna la jeune fille._**

**_''Quinn moi et toi c'est finit et pour la vie! T'es qu'une garce!'' Répliqua automatiquement le jeune homme._**

_**''Non, toi j'en ai rien à faire...Je veux dormir avec Rachel...'' Finn en avait marre, il se contenta de lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de raccrocher**. _

Il n'était même pas sure que Quinn se rappelait de cette nuit. Il s'en foutait.

Les jeunes ont monté pendant une heure avant de finalement atterrir sur un terrain plat. Tous se laissèrent tomber au sol.

''Il était temps!'' Expira Puck en soufflant.

''Il est midi...On peut prendre une bouchée et repartir dans 20 minutes.'' Affirma Sam. Finn et Blaine ouvrit leur sac, Mercedes leur avait préparé des sandwichs. Pendant que Finn distribuait la nourriture, Rachel discutait avec Artie et Santana et Brittany s'embrassaient. Mais lorsque le jeune homme remis un sandwich à Quinn, elle secoua la tête.

''Ahh aller Quinnie tu dois manger!'' Affirma Brittany en se retournant.

''...Pas faim...'' Marmonna la jeune fille avant de se coucher la tête sur son sac. Finn lui remis quand même le sandwich en soupirant. La blonde le mie de côté fermant les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit quelque chose toucher son bras. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Rachel.

''Hey...'' Fit-elle simplement en prenant place à ses côtés. Quinn se frotta les yeux.

''Où sont les autres?'' Demande-t'elle en croisant les bras.

''Ils sont partis prendre des photos, la vue est magnifique plus loin. On t'a laisser t'assoupir.'' Explique Rachel en désignant l'endroit en question. ''Comment tu te sens?'' Quinn redressa la tête.

''Ça va aller.'' Répondit-elle, Rachel éclata de rire.

''Je t'ai demandé comment tu te sentais!'' Quinn soupira.

''...Mal...'' Ce fut la réponse exacte car elle due se détourner de la diva avant d'éternuer. Rachel continuait de rire.

''Tu dois manger Quinn...On repart dans cinq minutes...'' La blonde déballa lentement le sandwich. Faisant une moue.

''Mais je n'ai pas faim...J'ai mal au coeur!'' Gémit-elle comme une enfant.

''Et bien j'aime mieux que tu dégeules dans la montagne au lieu de tomber dans les pommes ma chère!'' Sur ses mots, Quinn prit une bouché, puis une autre. Elles repartirent par la suite, reprenant leur ordre. Quinn avait juste hâte de pouvoir dormir.

''Un peu plus loin, il y a une rivière...On ne pourras pas la contourner...'' Expliqua Sam. Brittany se prit une crise de fou rire.

''Bah quoi! Vous n'avez qu'à prendre le pont!'' Cria-t'elle au jeune homme à l'avant.

''C'est justement ça le problème, il n'y a pas de pont.'' Un silence retentit.

''Je ne vais pas nager...Il fait trop froid!'' S'exclama Finn en croisant les bras frissonnant.

''Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui...Si non, je vais réellement avoir une pneumonie!'' Ajouta Quinn en relevant la tête.

''Ou la mononucléose!'' Cria Puck à l'arrière avant de faire une clin d'oeil à Santana.

''Je comprends pas?'' Avoua Blaine en se grattant la tête. ''Pourquoi elle aurait la mono?'' Kurt

se retourna.

''...C'est une longue histoire qui date du lycée...'' Commença-t'il.

''Une autre vacherie de Santana!'' Avoua Puck entre deux rires.

''Bon on peut parler d'autre chose?'' Demande la latina en soupirant.

''N'empêche que ça va être la deuxième fois que Quinn est malade par ta faute, il faut le souligner!'' Continua le jeune homme. Quinn se retourna, Puck était réellement un éternel enfant.

''Ok c'est bon j'ai compris! Gran animal sin cerebro...Te voy a matar con una pistola! (Gosse bête sans cervelle...Je vais te tirer avec un pistolet!)'' Cria Santana. Brittany se retourna, déposant sa main sur son épaule essayant de la calmer.

''Ouais bah toi t'es qu'une vache!'' Répliqua Puck avec son sourire arogant.

''Ok, vous vous la fermez! Si non c'est moi qui vous pousse en bas de la montagne!'' Cria Sam avant de sortir sa carte. Puck croisa les bras marmonnant quelque chose. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, jusqu'à ce que Sam s'arrêta.

''Hey c'est quoi le problème à l'avant?'' Demande Santana impatiente.

''La rivière...'' Dit simplement Finn en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

''Bon, tout le monde en rend vers la gauche. Il y a de la place au devant en largeur.'' Expliqua Sam en empoignant Quinn pour qu'elle se dirige dans la direction suivi de Rachel et Finn. Tous regardaient l'énorme rivière.

''Pour...Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas traverser?'' Demande Brittany en croisant les bras.

''Le courant est trop fort...Et puis avec nos sacs c'est très dangereux.'' Avoua Sam en regardant sa carte. ''Il faut faire passer l'équipement avant, ensuite nous traverserons.'' Blaine prit finalement sa place dans le rang. ''Il y a de gros rocher par là, Finn, tu vas m'aider. On va attacher une corde qui traversera la rivière. Ce sera le même principe qu'une rampe d'escalier.'' Expliqua le jeune homme en désignant les rochers en question. Finn enleva son sac tout comme Sam. Celui-ci l'ouvrie en sortant deux cordes et quelques mousquetons.

''Enlevez tous vos sac, on va faire une chaîne humaine et on va tous les faire passer un par un.'' Dit Finn en aidant Rachel à se détacher. Quinn restait à l'écart, ne bougeant pas.

''Attend, je vais t'aider.'' Dit Sam en levant le nez de son équipement. Il fit signe aux autres de reculer par la suite afin de pouvoir attacher le premier bout de corde contre un arbre. Il s'attacha ensuite lui même avec cette corde, la remettant à Finn. ''Si je glisse, tu tires pour me redresser...', Lui explique le blond avant de monter sur la première roche. Il s'exécuta sur la deuxième, puis la troisième.

''Ouais! Vas'y Sam!'' Cria Brittany dans ses mains en coupe. Santana posa sur la champs sa propre main sur la bouche de sa copine.

''Chut! Il doit se concentrer!'' Chuchota la latina en roulant les yeux. Un fois de l'autre côté, les jeunes expirent de soulagement. Sam attacha l'autre bout de la corde sur un autre arbre.

''Bien, maintenant Finn, Puck et Blaine vous allez vous attacher avec un mousqueton sur la corde. Elle vous retiendra si vous tomber. Santana, dans ton sac il y à trois casques, je veux que tu leur remettes.'' La latina s'exécuta, mais lorsqu'il fut le moment de remettre le casque à Puckerman, elle lui lança comme si il était la pire espèce au monde. ''Ok, Kurt, tu vas tenir la corde près de l'arbre, elle doit être totalement tendue. Rachel, Quinn et Brittany, vous allez remettre les sacs aux garçons. Ça fera un travail à la chaîne jusqu'à l'autre bord.'' Brittany ferma ses yeux essayant de se concentrer. Tous ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était remettre les sac à Blaine. Mais ils étaient tellement lourd.

''Vous êtes prêtes?'' Demande Finn qui était au beau milieu de la rivière, se retenant par la corde, battant le courant. Le bas de ses pantalons étaient trempés. Heureusement, l'eau n'était pas si froide. Rachel pris le premier sac, le donnant à Quinn qui le remettra à Brittany. Malheureusement, la blonde l'échappa dans ses bras ce qui fit pencher dangereusement Brittany sur le bord de la rivière. Une partie du sol glissa, l'emportant vers le bas.

''Wow! Doucement!'' Cria Sam en agitant les bras.

''Brittany lâche le sac maintenant!'' Ajouta Blaine qui essayait de lâcher la corde pour retenir la

main de la blonde.

''Blaine garde les mains sur la corde. Brittany dépose le sac derrière toi!'' Ordonna le jeune blond. Brittany ne bougeait pas. Elle avait peur qu'un simple faut pas la fasse tomber dans la rivière. Elle ferma ses yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Santana restait sur le bord, elle ne parlait pas, elle ne bougeait pas.

''Merde Brittany bouge-toi! Le sol va glisser de toute façon si tu restes là! T'a qu'à reculer doucement!'' Expliqua Finn en se retournant. Les jambes de la jeune fille se misent à trembler. Elle avait peur, Brittany Pierce avait peur.

''D'accord, Rachel, tu vas prendre une autre corde dans le sac, tu vas l'attacher contre la branche du sapin à ta gauche. Santana, prend ton mousqueton et attaches-toi avec la corde que Rachel va te remettre. Prends-toi aussi un des casques rouges.'' Expliqua Sam qui tenait la corde de l'autre côté de la rivière. La latina et Rachel s'exécutaient.

''Je fais quoi maintenant?'' Demande Santana en regardant sa copine un peu plus bas. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle avait vraiment l'impression que la vie de la jeune fille dépendait d'elle. Elle essayait d'être forte car elle savait que si elle paniquait. Brittany allait fondre en larme et tomber. Elle devait la sauver!

'' Quinn tient la corde près de la branche comme Kurt fait avec l'arbre. Santana, tu vas t'avancer doucement...Très lentement, si tu sens que le sol s'affaisse, tu recules aussi tôt!'' L'avertie Sam qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Santana avança comme le jeune homme lui avait demander, elle déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Brittany ce qui la fit sursauter.

''Chut...Calme-toi Britt, tout va bien...Je suis avec toi d'accord? Il ne faut pas paniquer, on va s'en sortir...'' La rassure la latina avant de prendre le sac qu'elle avait dans ses mains pour le lancer derrière elle. Rachel le prit, le déposant dans la pile avec les autres.

''Tout vas bien?'' Demande Blaine inquiet.

''Oui! Quinn tu tiens le coup?'' Demande la latina, la blonde leva le pousse pour lui montré que tout était correcte. ''Sam, je fais quoi maintenent? Le la traine vers moi?'' Le blond observa quelque seconde la scène.

''Euhh, non, prend le mousqueton qui est attaché contre ses pantalons. Je veux que tu l'attaches contre ton propre mousqueton.'' Expliqua-t'il. ''Tina, Mike...Vous allez devoir nous aider. Lorsque Santana et Brittany vont monter, je veux que Mike tu soutiennes Britt pendant que Tina l'a détache. Je veux que tous les deux vous portez un casque par précaution. Comme Brittany n'a pas de casque, Mike tu vas la prendre dans tes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol c'est bon?'' Le couples asiatique hocha la tête en prenant leur casque comme demandé.

''Sam, nous sommes attaché! Alors je recules?'' Demande Santana qui tenait fermement sa copine par les épaules. La grande jeune fille blonde n'était plus trop consciente de se qui se passait, elle était fatigué et ne sentait plus ses jambes.

''Non, vous allez vous retourner, je veux que tu laisses Brittany passer devant toi. Tu vas la prendre par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Fait attention pour ne pas glisser!'' Expliqua Sam. Santana soupira.

''Ok, ma puce, on va remonter.'' Elle fit passer la blonde devant elle. Mike se pencha essayant de lui agriper la main, mais elle était trop basse.

''Santana, vous devez monter un peu plus...'' Dit le jeune homme. Finn regardait la scène de loin. Tout ça était encore de la faute de Quinn. Santana se releva un peu plus. Mike pris les poignets de Brittany, passant sa main autour de son dos. ''Ok je l'ai tu peux la lâcher!'' S'exclama le jeune homme. Santana s'agrippa à quelques racines pendant que Tina s'empressa de la détacher la blonde. Le jeune asiatique la souleva pour la remonter sur le sol. Tina fit la même chose avec Santana.

''On a plus de temps à faire, Mike tu vas prendre la place que Brittany avait dans la chaîne. Il faut faire passer tout les sacs.'' Ordonna Sam qui était de plus en plus impatient. Mike, Quinn et Rachel prirent leur place, faisant passer les sacs. Santana était un peu plus loin accroupie près de Brittany. Ce n'était pas terminé, la rivière, elles devaient la traverser. De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de la blonde.

''Chut...Hey, c'est fini, on est en vie! C'était juste un faut pas...'' Lui chuchota Santana la traînant dans un étreinte.

''Je, je veux rentrer Santana! Je n'ai plus de plaisir!'' Gémit Brittany enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa copine, elle tremblait de tout son corps.

''Je sais, je sais. On va traverser et on verra après d'accord? Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.'' Avoua la latina avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 10, j'ai essayer de le faire plus long, J'espère que vous aimez toujours! __**REVIEW!**__ Merci de me lire!_


	11. Chapitre 11 Marche rapide

_Ce n'était pas terminé, la rivière, elles devaient la traverser. De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de la blonde._

_''Chut...Hey, c'est fini, on est en vie! C'était juste un faut pas...'' Lui chuchota Santana la trainant dans un étreinte._

_''Je, je veux rentrer Santana! Je n'ai plus de plaisir!'' Gémit Brittany enfouissant son visage dans le coue de sa copine, elle tremblait de tout son corps._

_''Je sais, je sais. On va traverser et on verra après d'accord? Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.'' Avoua la latina avant de déposer un baiser sur son front._

* * *

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

_**(Désolé, c'était long, je suis partie en vacance mais je reviens en force!)**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Lorsque tout les sac fut passé de l'autre côté, Quinn se dirigea vers Brittany et Santana.

''Je, je suis désolé Britt...Je voulais pas que tu tombes mais le sac était lourd, j'étais trop fatiguée et il à tombé et...'' Santana ne la laissa pas terminer son monologue.

''C'est correct Quinn je pense qu'elle à compris. Veux-tu me donner une bouteille d'eau et dit à Rachel de venir me voir s'il te plait.'' Demande la latina en posant sa main dans le dos de la blonde couché au sol. Pendant de ce temps, Blaine, Puck et Finn traversèrent la rivière pour rejoindre Sam.

''Elles vont s'en sortirent?'' Demande Puck en regardant les filles de l'autre côté.

''Mike est avec elles, il se tiendra près de la corde au cas où.'' Répond Sam en observant la scène. Quinn revient près de Brittany avec une bouteille d'eau et Rachel à l'arrière.

''Comment elle va?'' Demande la brune en prenant place aux côtés de Brittany.

''Elle est creuvé...Moi aussi d'ailleurs...'' Avoua la latina en soupirant.

''Mercedes m'a dit qu'il nous restait 45 minutes de marche avant d'arriver au campement. Tu crois que vous allez pouvoir tenir?'' Santana haussa les épaules. Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Sam intervenait de l'autre côté de la rivière.

''Mike, je veux que tu aides les filles à passer. Commencez par Tina, Quinn et Rachel.'' Le jeune asiatique hocha la tête, s'attachant contre la corde. Tina s'approcha, lui prenant la main.

''T'es sure que c'est solide?'' Demande la jeune fille en regardant l'eau s'écouler.

''J'imagine que si les garçons ont pue passer, tu peux..'' Répondit simplement Mike. Tina traversa alors sans problème. ''Quinn, viens!'' Appela le jeune homme en lui désignant la corde. Quinn ne bougea pas, fixant sa copine.

''Allez, vas-y on se retrouve de l'autre côté.'' La rassure Rachel avant de se lever pour l'embrasser sur la joue, la blonde sursauta au contact des lèvres de la brune sur sa peau froide.

''Fais attention.'' Lui chuchote-t'elle à l'oreille avant de regarder la blonde s'avancer.

''Mike, promet-moi que tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber!'' S'écria Quinn en prenant la main du jeune homme en question. Celui-ci se contenta de rire.

''Dis-toi que c'est comme jouer quand tu étais petite, le sol était en lave dans le salon, la différence c'est que maintenant, c'est de l'eau et pour de vrai...'' Elle prit la première roche, puis la deuxième fredonnant un air quelconque.

''Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait?'' Demande Blaine en regardant la jeune fille blonde avancer.

''Ne te pose pas trop de question, c'est Fabray...'' Dit simplement Finn en prenant la main de la jeune fille de l'autre côté.Sam se contentait de sourire en hochant la tête. De l'autre côté, il y avait toujours Kurt, Rachel, Santana et Brittany. Le blond soupira.

''Mike, fait passer Rachel, dis-lui de se dépêcher. Il est déjà une heure trente.'' Le jeune homme l'appela mais la diva n'était pas du tout confiante.

''Allez bébé plus vite tu y vas, plus vite se sera passé!'' Lui criait Finn comme elle prit la première Roche. Elle tenait la corde tellement fermement qu'elle se brûlait les mains au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle sauta dans les bras de son petit ami l'embrassant.

''Bon, maintenant Santana. Euhh...Est-ce que Brittany est éveillé au moins?'' Demande Sam en croisant les bras.

''Oui, elle va bien...Tu, tu veux qu'elle traverse?'' Redemande la latina en redressant la tête.

''Non, tu vas traverser en premier, suivit de Mike.'' Répondit le jeune blond en lui faisant signe de se lever. Santana regarda sa copine qui était désormais assise en indien la tête entre les mains.

''Et pour Britt et Kurt?'' Sam soupira et leva les yeux en l'air.

''Putain Lopez ferme ta geule et avance, Sam sait ce qu'il fait, on est déjà en retard!'' Cria Puck avant de rapidement de faire interrompre par Rachel.

''T'inquiète, Sam à un plan viens nous rejoindre...'' Dit la diva sur un ton calme. Santana soupira, jetant un autre regard ver la blonde. Elle se dirigea vers Mike et traversa sans même lui tenir la main. Elle fut accueillie par les bras de Quinn. Elle se retourna pour voir Mike qui arrivait à son tour. Kurt lâcha la corde et se dirigea vers Brittany.

''Hey...Tu vas bien?'' Lui demande-t'il avant de lui prendre le bras. La blonde se contenta

d'hocher la tête avant de se lever.

''Bon...Hum, Kurt, retient la corde, je vais retraverser pour aller chercher Brittany. Ensuite, je veux que tu détaches la corde, je vais revenir pour te chercher.'' Expliqua Sam, il attend que Kurt retourne à l'arbre pour prendre la première pierre. Arrivé de l'autre côté, il se dirigea sur le champs vers la jeune fille debout penché sur un sapin. Il tendit les bras vers elle.

''Tu peux marcher au moins?'' La blonde fit un signe verticale de tête avant de se retourner.

''Alors viens, on à plus de temps à perdre!'' S'exclama le jeune homme en la traîna vers la rivière mais Brittany se pencha.

''Sam arrête je crois que je vais être malade...'' Gémit la jeune fille la main devant la bouche.

''Ahh pitié Brittany on à pas le temps vient!'' Continua le garçon en la traînant dans une étreinte. La blonde se serra les dents tout au long où elle traversa la rivière, terminant sa course dans les bras de Santana.

''Ça va aller, t'a fait ça comme une pro!'' La rassura la latina en l'aidant à remettre son sac pendant que Kurt et Sam traversait encore une fois.

''Il est deux heures...on risque d'arriver à trois heures.'' Informa Finn regardant la blonde, ''Tu vas tenir le coup?'' Lui demande-t'il en croisant les bras.

''J'ai pas vraiment le choix.'' Avoua Brittany en se redressant.

''Bon, nous sommes tous là!'' Constata Sam.

''Et tous vivant!'' S'exclama Brittany avec un sourire.

''Ouais, on reprend notre ordre et on repart. J'ai pas l'intention de monter les tentes dans le

noir. Quinn, tu vas bien?'' Demande Sam en se retournant vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci agitait sa main, comme pour lui dire d'attendre, elle finit par se détourner de Rachl avant d'éternuer dans son coude.

''Bon, on va prendre sa pour un oui, on peut avancer?'' Demanda Finn en poussant légèrement le groupe. Quinn soupira, faisant un signe de tête au jeune homme devant elle. Ils étaient partis. Santana traînait le pas...Son aventure dans la rivière l'avait litéralement tuer, elle n'imaginait même pas comment Quinn pouvait se sentir en se moment. La distance entre elle et Brittany augmentait à chaque pas.

''Putain Brittany avance!'' Cria Puck en croisant les bras. ''T'as entendus ce que Sam as dit?'' Santana se retourna, serrant les points.

''¡Basta! ¡Basta! Estoy cansado, me da un respiro! (Arrête, arrête! Je suis fatiguée, donne-moi une pause!)'' S'exclama la jeune fille.

''Bon c'est ça, madame parle espagnol comme ça on ne peut plus rien lui reprocher!'' Répliqua Puck en levant les yeux en l'air.

''Toma una cuerda y colgar! ¡Estoy harto! Deja de hablar! (Prends une corde et pends-toi! J'en ai marre! Arrête de parler!)'' Cria-t'elle avant de soupirer. Elle avait peine à respirer tellement elle était essoufflé.

''Santie, vient, laisse-le faire...'' Murmure Brittany en lui prenant la main.

''¡No! Esto es un disparate! De ninguna manera me voy a quedar una semana con él! (Non! C'est n'importe quoi! Pas question que je passe toute la semaine avec lui!)'' Continua la latina en croisant les bras. Cette fois, Sam ne voulait pas intervenir, il n'avait même plus l'énergie de répliquer contre Santana. ''Puck eres un grosero Judio...(Puck tu n'es qu'un juif mal élevé...)'' Murmura la jeune fille en baissant la tête. Brittany enlaça sa copine, lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

''Calme-toi, il n'en vos pas la peine, tu es fatigué moi aussi et Quinn va tomber dans un coma si on ne dort pas bientôt...'' Lui affirme la blonde en marchant à ses côtés. Au moins le sol n'était plus en pente, la marche était beaucoup plus facile. Les jeunes arrivèrent enfin au campement.

''Euhh attendez! Ça c'est un campement?'' Demande Kurt étonner.

''C'est un troue de sable!'' S'exclama Puck en laissant tomber son sac.

''Bon vous la fermer et vous écoutez Sam!'' Cria Finn essayant de ramener l'ordre. Brittany porta ses mains à ses oreilles.

''Merci Finn...Alors, les gars, on va tous monter les tentes. Les filles, vous pouvez sortir les sac de couchage et regardez ce que l'on peut faire pour souper.'' Expliqua le jeune homme blond. Tout le monde fit un signe de tête.

''Moi je vote pour que Santana fasse le souper!'' Cria Rachel.

''Ouais, un bon plat mexicain!'' Ajouta Tina. ''Moi et Rachel on va t'aider!'' S'exclama la jeune fille en désignant la brune. La latina soupira.

''...D'accord, pendant ce temps, Brittany et Quinn, vous pouvez sortir les sacs de couchage.'' Ordonna Santana avant d'embrasser sa copine sur la joue. Brittany se dirigea vers la blonde assise la tête entre les jambes.

''Hey!'' Fit-elle maladroitement. Quinn étouffa un rire avant de lever le menton.

''Salut Britt. Je suis encore désoler pour tantôt à la rivière...'' Dit-elle simplement en se passant la main dans la figure. Brittany prit place prèt de son amie l'a tirant dans une étreinte. Quinn marmonna quelque chose avant de se couché la tête sur son épaule. Brittany soupira.

''J'aime pas te voir quand tu es malades...'' Avoua-t'elle en l'embrassant sur la tête. ''Je sais pas quoi faire pour que tu te sentes mieux.'' Continua la grande blonde dans un souffle.

''Alors ne fait rien Britt, juste le fait d'être avec toi me fait sentir mieux.'' Sur ses mots, Brittany sourie.

''C'est gentil!'' S'exclama-t'elle en lui prenant la main. Santana regardait la scène du coin de

l'oeil. Elle se sentait un peu bizzare de voir sa petite amie tenir la main d'une autre fille. Mais c'était Quinn. Ça à toujours été Quinn. Elle et Brittany était amie depuis l'enfance, elles se connaissaient par coeur. Elle était belle toute les deux. Quand elles étaient ensemble, ce n'était pas une question d'amour, ou de sexe. Juste d'amitié et Santana savait que Brittany était heureuse.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 11, jespère que vous aimez toujours! Décore désolée pour le délait!__**REVIEW!**__ Merci de me lire!_


	12. Chapitre 12 Lèvres bleues

_''Salut Britt. Je suis encore désoler pour tantôt à la rivière...'' Dit-elle simplement en se passant la main dans la figure. Brittany prit place prèt de son amie l'a tirant dans une étreinte. Quinn marmona quelque chose avant de se couché la tête sur son épaule. Brittany soupira._

_''J'aime pas te voir quand tu es malades...'' Avoua-t'elle en l'embrassant sur la tête. ''Je sais pas quoi faire pour que tu te sentes mieux.'' Continua la grande blonde dans un souffle. _

_''Alors ne fait rien Britt, juste le fait d'être avec toi me fait sentir mieux.'' Sur ses mots, Brittany souria._

_''C'est gentil!'' S'exclama-t'elle en lui prenant la main. Santana regardait la scène du coin de l'oeil. Elle se sentait un peu bizzare de voir sa petite amie tenir la main d'une autre fille. Mais c'était Quinn. Ça à toujours été Quinn. Elle et Brittany était amie depuis l'enfance, elles se conaissaient par coeur. Elle était belle toute les deux. Quand elles étaient ensemble, ce n'était pas une question d'amour, ou de sexe. Juste d'amitié et Santana savait que Brittany était heureuse._

* * *

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

_**(Je voudrais vous remerciez de prendre le temps pour les REVIEWS ça me touche vraiment)**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Après le souper, Puck et Finn avaient faient un feu. Tout le monde était réunis, assis par terre. Sam avait même amené sa guitare.

''Alors grand chef, c'est quoi le plan pour demain?'' Demande Mike en jouant dans le feu avec une branche.

''Nous allons monter le col de Katos...C'est une sorte de gros escalier de pierre, ce sera immense. Nous allons camper tout en haut et le lendemain l'expédition sera officiellement commencé!'' Expliqua le blond avec le sourie.

''Ahh parce que la rivière ce n'était rien?'' Demande sarcastiquement Rachel en croisant les bras.

''Bon je dois avoué que nous avons eu de petits problèmes. C'est pour ça qu'à partir de demain je veux que chaque filles soient en équipe avec un garçon. Ce sera plus sure et je n'aurai pas à venir les chercher en bas de la montagne à chaque fois.'' Avoua Sam en désignant Quinn du regard.

''Je serai avec Rachel!'' S'exclame Finn en enlaçant sa copine.

''Moi avec Mike!'' Ajouta Tina avec le sourire.

''Moi je vais rester avec Santana.'' Affirma Brittany, un silence s'installa.

''Britt, Santana est une fille, tu seras avec Blaine à la place.'' Expliqua doucement Sam en déposant sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde, celle-ci soupira.

''Mais si nous sommes onze, il y auras une équipe de trois.'' Rétorqua-t'elle. Le groupe éclata de rire.

''Brittany tu es intelligentes!'' S'Exclama Santana avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

''De toute façon, on verra sa demain, maintenant, il faudrait dormir pour être en forme.'' Ajouta Rachel en se leva, traînant Finn avec elle.

''Et pour les tentes on fait comment?'' Demande Tina en se levant à son tour, suivie de Mike et Sam.

''Euhh, Brittany et Santana serons dans un tente, je serai avec Kurt et Blaine. Puck tu seras avec Tina et Mike...'' Il n'eu pas le temps de finir que la jeune asiatique soupira.

''Génial...'' Puck se contentait de rire.

''Il ne reste que Quinn qui va être avec Finn et Rachel.'' La blonde n'eu même pas le temps de se retourner que le jeune homme explosa.

''Pas question que je dorme avec Quinn!'' Cria-t'il en serrant les points.

''Woah calmes-toi Finn, c'est pas la fin du monde!'' S'exclama Puck en croisant les bras. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivé sur lui.

''Non, c'est un non clair net et précis, elle n'aura qu'à dormir dehors! Ça ne change rien de toute façon, c'est ce qu'elle fait chaque soir depuis une semaine.'' Personne de disait rien, les yeux de Quinn se remplirent d'eau. Elle ne savait pas si c'était des larmes de fatigues, de tristesse, ou de trahison. Mais elles étaient là, et elles coulaient désormais sur ses joues. ''Ahh et puis bonne nuit!'' Cria Finn avant de se dirigé vers sa tente. Rachel restait debout. Elle ne bougea pas les yeux fixant le feu. Quinn pris un grande inspiration, sa tête lui faisait mal à présent, comme si une tonne de pression c'était déversée sur elle en quelques secondes. Elle ne contrôlait même plus ses jambes tout ce qu'elle s'avait, c'est qu'elle courait dans la forêt et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée où elle allait. Elle voulait juste prendre l'air, respirer comme il le faut. Finn était méchant, il ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas sa le problème, le vrai problème, c'était que par sa faute, tout le monde savait que Quinn Fabray avait gaché sa vie. Pendant se temps au campement, Sam et Puck avaient entrepris une course avec des lampes de poche, cherchant la blonde. Brittany pleurait sa vie, inquiète que Quinn se perde. Santana la réconfortait. Mike et Tina essayaient de parler à Finn pendant que Kurt et Blaine parlaient avec Mercedes sur la radio. Finn avait fait une grosse erreur.

''Brittany calme-toi, elle va bien, tout va bien aller...'' Chuchotait Santana en enlaçant sa copine. La blonde déposa sa tête sur sa poitrine sanglotant. Rachel n'avait même pas bougé, elle regardait le feu, les flammes orangés danser sous la lune. Elle n'aimait plus Finn, elle ne voulait même plus le voir. Il était méchant, rare était les fois où Finn était méchant, surtout gratuitement envers les filles. Quinn lui avait fait mal oui, mais ça datait du lycée, tout ça c'était terminé.

''Quinn!'' Criait Sam entre deux arbres.

''Fabray! Allez viens, on doit parler!'' Ajoutait fortement Puck. Ils agitaient leur lumière entre les feuilles et sur le sol.

''Quinn c'est dangereux ici, il fait noir revient tout de suite!'' Ordonna Sam qui était de plus en plus inquiet. La forêt de lui inspirait guerre confiance.

''Elle n'a pas pue aller bien loin, Rachel à dit qu'elle avait une fièvre de cent un avant que l'on soupe, elle est malade, faible et fatiguée. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle va nous faire un marathon dans les montagnes à cette heure!'' S'exclama Puck qui arrêta de marcher Sam se retourna.

''Tu as raison, elle à bien des défauts mais elle n'est pas stupide...'' Soupira le blond. Il était perdue, pourquoi Finn la détestait autant, pourquoi Quinn et Rachel étaient désormais amies. Pourquoi Brittany était toujours collé à la blonde comme si elle ne la reverrait jamais? Quinn lui cachait beaucoup de choses. Elle en cachait à tout le monde. ''Quinn s'il te plait revient, on gèle ici tu vas attraper ta mort...'' Constata le jeune homme dans un souffle.

''On ferait mieu de revenir, Artie disait qu'il allait avoir de la pluie cette nuit...'' Ajouta Puckerman en soupirant. Sam se retourna face au bois.

''Une raison de plus pour ne pas arrêter. Il y a des imperméables aux campements, on va s'en chercher!'' Répliqua-t'il avant de retourner au campement suivi de Puck. Lorsque Santana vis les deux garçons arrivé elle redressa la tête.

''Alors, vous l'avez retrouvé?'' Demande la latina avec un peu d'espoir. Sam fit un signe de tête avec désolation.

''Il va commencer à pleuvoir, j'ai besoin de trois imperméables. Rachel, tu viens avec nous.'' Ordonna-t'il. La brune sursauta en entendant son prénom. ''Peut-être que si tu es là, Quinn va venir nous voir ou je ne sais pas...'' Marmonna Sam avant de sortir les grandes toiles de plastiques.

''Santana, je veux que tu restes ici au cas où Quinn reviendrait...'' Ajoute Puck avant de remettre une lampe de poche à Rachel. ''Allez Berry, bouges-toi il pleut déjà.'' Continua-t'il en l'empoignant par le bras.

''Sannie?'' Demande Brittany qui était toujours dans les bras de la latina.

''Quoi ma puce?'' Demande-t'elle en baissant la tête pour voir les magnifiques yeux bleus de la blonde.

''Qu'est ce que l'on va faire si Quinn ne revient pas? Je veux pas que Quinn reste seule dans la forêt toute sa vie...Elle est toujours seule...'' Constata la jeune fille entre deux sanglots. Pour la première fois, Santana sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux, Brittany avait raison.

''Elle va revenir Britt...Et je vais m'occuper personnellement de Finn...'' Déclara la latina en regardant le tente du jeune homme, elle pouvait voir à travers les gouttes de pluies la lueur de la lampe de poche que Mike tenait dans les mains, ils essayaient de le calmer...Santana elle, voulait le faire payer. ''Viens, on va aller dans la tente, il pleut et tu es toute mouillé.'' Avoua la jeune fille en sa levant. Pendant de temps dans la forêts, Rachel criait désespérément de prénom de Quinn.

''Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit trop loin, elle nous entends, elle ne veut juste pas venir!'' Déclara Puck en croisant les bras. Ils avaient bien faire 20 minutes de course et aucun signe de Quinn est survenue.

''Quinn, si tu m'entends reviens s'il te plait! Je, je sais que Finn à été méchant...Je suis désolé je...Tu, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, c'est dangereux!'' Continuait Rachel, elle recula regardant Sam.

''Pas la peine, elle est trop borné...'' Avoue le jeune blond. ''Nous allons retourner vers la rivière, si elle n'est pas là, on repart. Il fait froid, et on ne voit plus rien il fait trop noir...'' Constata-t'il, mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'avant, il entendit un sanglot, un petit sanglot étouffé.

''Quinn?'' Demanda Rachel derrière le blond. Sam pointa sa lampe de poche droit vers le bruit, il pu distingué une silhouette derrière les branches. Il s'avança.

''Allez Quinn, il faut rentrer...'' Soupire-t'il en tassant les feuilles. Puck pris Rachel par les épaules. Sam enlaça la jeune fille devant lui, elle était trempé et tout son corps tremblait sous les bras réconfortant de son ami. ''Chut...Calme-toi, on va te réchauffer.'' Lui chuchota-t'il à l'oreille. Rachel courra vers Quinn, l'enlaçant à son tour. La blonde releva la tête.

''Je...Je ne veux plus voir Finn.'' Dit-elle entre deux frissons.

''T'inquiète pas, il ne te regardera même plus!'' Affirma Puckerman.

''J'ai froid!'' Gémit Quinn essayant de se lever. Sam passa sa main autour de son dos et sous ses jambes la soulevant.

''Ça va, dans deux temps trois mouvements tu sera sous une couverture bien au chaud!'' S'exclama Sam avec le sourire. Ça ne pris que quelques minutes qu'ils avaient repris leur marche que Quinn c'était endormie dans les bras du jeune homme.

''Quinnie!'' Cria Brittany en voyant la blonde. Santana la retint par la taille.

''Doucement Britt...'' Elle lui murmura à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

''Elle va bien?'' Demande la grande blonde en se frottant les yeux.

''Oui, vous pouvez aller chercher des couvertures pour elle et Rachel?'' Demande Puck à

Santana. La latian s'exécuta.

''La pluie s'est arrêté mais le bois est mouillé, on ne peut pas faire de feu...'' Expliqua-t'elle en croisant les bras. Brittany regardait derrière l'épaule de Sam la pauvre jeune fille endormie.

''On aura qu'à la mettre dans notre tente entre nous deux...'' Avoua-t'elle en regardant Santana du coin de l'oeil.

''...Si vous gardez vos vêtements je n'ai aucun problème.'' Affirma Sam en soupirant. ''Où est Finn?'' Demande-t'il finalement ne voulant pas d'autre problème.

''Il est dans la tente, Mike et Tina sont allé lui parler mais maintenant ils sont dans la leurs.'' Expliqua Santana en s'approcha de Brittany lui prenant la main.

''On va modifier les groupes. Puckerman et moi, nous allons rester avec Finn, Quinn ira avec vous deux et Rachel tu dormiras avec Mike et Tina.'' Expliqua Sam entre deux souffles. Le blond déposa finalement Quinn dans la tente de Santana et Brittany, celle-ci se coucha automatiquement près de son amie, la tirant dans une étreinte pour la réchauffé, Rachel restait à l'écart les bras croisé.

''Tu devrais dormir...Tu es creuvé, nous le sommes tous.'' Affirma Puck en lui déposant un baiser sur la tête.

''Mais Quinn...'' Le jeune homme soupira.

''Elle va bien, avec Santana personne ne lui fera du mal.'' La rassura-t'il avant de la diriger près de la tente des deux asiatiques. ''Tu devrais lui dire Rachel, je sais que tu as des sentiments pour elle.'' La brunette se retourna, regardant la tente du coin de l'oeil, Puckerman avait raison.

* * *

_Chapitre 12 terminé, relation Faberry dans le prochain!REVIEW! merci^^_


	13. Chapitre 13 Amour et regret

_''Elle va bien?'' Demande la grande blonde en se frottant les yeux._

_''Oui, vous pouvez aller chercher des couvertures pour elle et Rachel?'' Demande Puck à_

_Santana. La latiana s'exécuta._

_''La pluie s'est arrêté mais le bois est mouillé, on ne peut pas faire de feu...'' Expliqua-t'elle en croisant les bras. Brittany regardait derrière l'épaule de Sam la pauvre jeune fille endormie._

_''On aura qu'à la mettre dans notre tente entre nous deux...'' Avoua-t'elle en regardant Santana du coin de l'oeil._

_''...Si vous gardez vos vêtements je n'ai aucun problème.'' Affirma Sam en soupirant. ''Où est Finn?'' Demande-t'il finalement ne voulant pas d'autre problème._

_''Il est dans la tente, Mike et Tina sont allé lui parler mais maintenant ils sont dans la leurs.'' Expliqua Santana en s'approcha de Brittany lui prenant la main._

_''On va modifier les groupes. Puckerman et moi, nous allons rester avec Finn, Quinn ira avec vous deux et Rachel tu dormiras avec Mike et Tina.'' Expliqua Sam entre deux souffles. Le blond déposa finalement Quinn dans la tente de Santana et Brittany, celle-ci se coucha automatiquement près de son amie, la tirant dans une étreinte pour la réchauffé, Rachel restait à l'écart les bras croisé._

_''Tu devrais dormir...Tu es creuvé, nous le sommes tous.'' Affirma Puck en lui déposant un baiser sur la tête._

_''Mais Quinn...'' Le jeune homme soupira._

_''Elle va bien, avec Santana personne ne lui fera du mal.'' La rassura-t'il avant de la diriger près de la tente des deux asiatiques. ''Tu devrais lui dire Rachel, je sais que tu as des sentiments pour elle.'' La brunette se retourna, regardant la tente du coin de l'oeil, Puckerman avait raison._

* * *

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

_**(Je veux remercier Laura de m'avoir avertie! (Il y a eu un bug) MERCI LAURA!)**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Quinn se réveilla, elle avait chaud, trop chaud. Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Il faisait noir, elle pouvait tout de même sentir le corps de Brittany pressé sur le sien. Lorsqu'elle se dégagea, sa main atterri dans les cheveux de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne pouvait être que Santana. La blonde n'osait plus bouger. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses vêtements étaient trempée. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé? La jeune fille Soupira, essayant de se redresser. Assise dans son sac de couchage, elle pouvait mieux évaluer la situation. Elle était couché entre ses deux meilleures amies dans une tente. Ça ne pris pas grande temps que la blonde se rappela des événements de la veille. Elle n'eu pas le temps de songer beaucoup puisqu'elle sentie la tête de Brittany se déposer sur ses genoux. Quinn ne pue s'empêcher de sourire et de délicatement déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis elle se frotta les yeux, il devait être tard car elle ne voyait même pas la lueur de la lune.

''Quinn?'' Demande une voix enrouée qui était celle de la latina.

''Tu peux te rendormir San...'' Chuchote la blonde dans un souffle.

''Hmmm...Tu vas bien?'' Marmonne Santana en retour avant de se redresser également dans son sac.

''J'ai mal à la tête.'' Avoua la blonde en se massant les tempes. Santana se retourna, saisissant son portable, elle l'ouvrit pour faire un peu de lumière dans la tente.

''Il faut croire que Britt c'est trouvé un bel oreiller!'' S'exclama la latina en regardant sa copine sur les genoux de la blonde. ''Elle s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi...Elle à passer la moitié de la nuit à pleurer te prenant dans ses bras.'' Avoua-t'elle avec désolation. ''Tu dois arrêtez Quinn, elle va finir par faire une crise cardiaque si tu continue ta vie comme ça!'' La blonde baissant la tête, regardant son amie les yeux clos.

''Mais c'est Finn, c'est lui qui à commencé.'' Rétorqua-t'elle un peu plus fort.

''Ouais et je vais régler son compte demain matin à l'aube ça c'est sure! Mais toi...Qu'as-tu fait pour le mettre dans cet état?'' Demande la latina en se rapprochant un peu de la jeune fille. Quinn ferma les yeux, les paroles de Santana lui raisonnait dans la tête. Elle pensa à toute les lettres qu'elle avait envoyé à Rachel...Un en particulier.

_Salut Rachel, _

_je suis désolé que l'on n'est pas pue se voire, je suis très occupé ces temps-ci. _

_J'ai vue ta mère, nous sommes allé prendre un café. _

_Merci de m'avoir donnée ses nouvelles coordonnés. _

_Grâce à toi, j'ai pue voir Beth. Elle à maintenent trois ans et demis. Elle est magnifique. Shelby lui donne des cours de chant. Elle sera une star comme toi j'en suis sure! _

_J'espère que tu es heureuse avec ton emplois et tes nouveaux contrats. _

_J'ai croisé Finn l'autre jour au bar de Puckerman. Je ne sais pas si il t'a raconté la vrai version des faits. _

_Je ne lui ai pas balancé mon verre à la figure, c'était un accident. Moi les slushies j'ai arrêté ça au lycée. _

_Je m'ennuie de toi Rachel. Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fais subir, tu as toujours été gentille avec moi. Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante. Tu occupes une grande place dans ma vie, même si on ne se voit pas. Lire tes lettres me font du bien, elles me remontent le moral. Il est plutôt bas c'est temps-ci. Je t'aime ma petite étoile, vraiment! merci pour tout! -xoxo- Quinn Fabray _

Elle ce fut la dernière lettre de Quinn à envoyé à Rachel Berry. Elle ne sait même pas si la diva l'a reçu. Si oui, elle ne lui a jamais répondue.

''Je n'ai rien fait à Finn...'' Affirma Quinn en levant les yeux en l'air. ''Si il est trop susceptible ce n'est pas mon problème!'' Continua-t'elle sans trop d'expression faciale. Santana soupira.

''C'est Rachel...'' Dit la latina avant de bâiller. Le corps de Quinn se crispa.

''Quoi Rachel?'' Demande-t'elle inquiète. Santana éclata de rire.

''C'est Rachel qui à t'es médicaments pour ton mal de tête...Ils sont dans son sac.'' Expliqua-t'elle entre deux fous rire. ''Mais si Rachel à autre chose, je serais heureuse de t'entendre le dire!'' Quinn se mie à rire à son tour.

''La ferme Lopez.'' Elle se dégagea doucement, soutenant la tête de l'endormie qui était sur ses genoux.

''Qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Demande Santana essayant de se lever à son tour.

''Non, reste là, reste avec Brittany. Je reviens...Je vais chercher mes médicaments...'' Dit simplement la blonde en ouvrant la tente laissant entré une vague d'air froid.

''La médication à cette heure n'est jamais la même Fabray, fait attention!'' S'exclama la latina avec un clin d'oeil. Elle referma la lumière, enfouissant son nez froid dans les cheveux de sa copine. Quinn sortie doucement, ses vêtements étaient toujours mouillés et il faisait froid. Heureusement, elle pouvait voir les tentes grâce à la lueur du feu de Puckerman. Elle se dirigea vers celle de Mike et Tina. Ne sachant pas trop comment procédé, elle était gêné de simplement rentrer.

''Hum...Rach? Rachel?'' Chuchota-t'elle le bras croisé.

''Tu as le bon prénom, mais pas le bon endroit!'' Dit une voix avaant de rire. Quinn se retourna pour voir une tête brune assise près du feu.

''Désolé...Je ne t'avais pas vue!'' S'exclama Quinn en se reprochant de la jeune fille.

''Comment tu te sens?'' Demande Rachel en l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

''Ouais...Euhh, t'as encore ces trucs contre le mal de tête?'' La diva se pencha dans son sac, regardant chaque petit flacon avant de lui en remettre un. ''Qu'est ce que tu fais debout?'' Demande Quinn en avalant deux petites gélules. La brunette soupira détournant le regard vers le feu.

''Je ne peux pas dormir...Je n'arrête pas de penser à Finn et à ce qu'il t'a dit...'' Avoua-t'elle en croisant les bras. Quinn baissa la tête soupirant.

''Rachel...Si je te pose une question, est-ce que tu me promets de me dire la vérité?'' Demande-t'elle après un long moment de silence. Rachel la regarda, Quinn était rouge, elle était gêné?

''Euhh...Je, oui, c'est, c'est quoi la question?'' La diva était pour la première fois en position de pouvoir, Quinn n'avait jamais été aussi mal à laise devant Rachel, et elle le savait bien. Quinn releva la tête se mordant la lèvre.

''Je t'ai envoyé une lettre, tu...Tu ne m'as jamais répondue...'' Expliqua la blonde avant de se passer la main au visage. Rachel soupira. Elle savait de quoi parlait.

''Je, je...Oui, j'ai reçu la lettre. Je n'ai pas pue la lire. Finn...Il l'a lue avant moi et il l'a brûlé.'' Avoua-t'elle dans un souffle. Elle regarda Quinn pendant quelques secondes. ''Quinnie...Qu'est ce que cette lettre disait?'' Demande finalement la brune sans se départir de son sourire. Quinn était un peu perturbée. Seule Brittany l'appelait Quinnie.

''Ma lettre te disait que...Que je t'aime Rachel.'' Elle venait de larguer une bombe, une grosse bombe. La blonde gardait les yeux fermé, anticipant sa réaction.

''Je sais. Finn aussi le sait.'' Avoua la diva en se rapprochant de la jeune fille. Quinn ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentait le feu lui dévaster le ventre.

''Et tu...Tu as une réponse?'' Lui demande-t'elle n'était pas sure si elle l'a voulait. Rachel soupira, son sourire s'effaça.

''Quinn je...Oui, je crois que oui...Et c'est pour ça que je suis aussi perturbée. Je sais que mes deux papas sont gay mais j'ai toujours eu peur à quelque part que ça l'influence mon orientation...Malgré que si ce serait génétique je n'aurais pas de problème. Je ne dit pas que le fait d'être lesbienne est un problème. Ça l'a tout de même été pour Santana mais aujourd'hui elle est heureuse et-'' Quinn ne laissa pas la brune terminer.

''Rach! C'est bon, j'ai compris!'' Dit-elle avec un sourire. Le feu c'était propagé dans ses joues. Le feu était bon cette fois. C'était une chaleur réconfortante. Rachel enlaça la blonde l'embrassant sur le front.

''Je ne sais pas si c'est la fièvre qui te fait dire des trucs étrange où les médicaments...Mais je peux te confirmé que oui. Je t'aime Quinn Fabray.'' La jeune fille était bien, était c'est le bon mot car ça ne pris que quelque seconde pour que leur petite parade amoureuse se transforme en baiser, en caresse et en cris. Ce n'était pas un cris de joie, ou de surprise, mais un cris de rage. Et ce n'était pas Rachel ou Quinn, c'était Finn. Seul Finn pouvait crier aussi fort.

''Non mais c'est une blague! Une putain de blague. Vous m'avez toute les deux trompés avec Puckerman ça passe encore mais là!'' Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent. Elles avaient été prise sur le fait. Derrière Finn, il y avait Puck qui affichait un sourire. Il lança un sourire à Quinn pendant que Sam essayait de calmer son ami. ''Rachel t'es qu'une salope, une vrai! Me jouer dans le dos comme tu l'as fais. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne ressentais rien pour elle!'' Continuait le jeune homme.

''Pour une fois ça valait la peine de te mentir Finn...'' Dit simplement la brune en prenant la main de Quinn.

* * *

_Chapitre 13 terminé, plus de Brittana dans la suite aussi amitié Quintany. __**REVIEW **__dites-moi ce que vous voulez pour la suite._


	14. Chapitre 14 Une vraie montagne

_''Non mais c'est une blague! Une putain de blague. Vous m'avez toute les deux trompés avec Puckerman ça passe encore mais là!'' Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent. Elles avaient été prise sur le fait. Derrière Finn, il y avait Puck qui affichait un sourire. Il lança un sourire à Quinn pendant que Sam essayait de calmer son ami. ''Rachel t'es qu'une salope, une vrai! Me jouer dans le dos come tu l'as fais. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne ressentais rien pour elle!'' Continuait le jeune homme._

_''Pour une fois ça vallait la peine de te mentir Finn...'' Dit simplement la brune en prenant la main de Quinn._

* * *

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

_***(Je m'excuse, mon ordinateur bogue, les nouveaux chapitres ont du mals à télécharger je suis vraiment désoler, voici le VRAI;) Merci à ceux qui me l'on dit j'aprécie ça prouve que vous lisez pour vrai^^)**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Finn n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était fâché, enrager. Pour la première fois de sa vie il voyait noir. Sans rien ajouter, il retourna dans la tente suivis de Sam. Seul Puck avança vers les deux jeunes filles, enlaçant Quinn pas derrière.

''T'inquiète pas...Il ne va plus rien te faire.'' Lui chuchote-t'il à l'oreille. ''Il va s'habituer...'' Rachel soupira, baissant la tête. Quinn remarqua des larmes couler de ses yeux.

''Pourquoi tu pleurs Rach?'' Demande-t'elle en lui relevant la tête. La diva détourna le regard, éttoufant un sanglot.

''Finn a beau avoir des défauts, j'avais une vie avec lui Quinn...On était ensemble depuis près de quatre ans!'' Avoua-t'elle entre deux souffle. ''Nous avions un appartement...'' Puck pris place près de la brune, lui frottant le dos.

''Hey...C'est pas un problème je vais...On, on va trouver une solution d'accord? Finissons ce voyage, on verra pour la suite. J'ai un appartement moi aussi. Quinn, San et Britt voulaient t'héberger. Vous êtes bien entouré les filles!'' Expliqua le jeune homme. Rachel se blottie contre la blonde enfouissant son nez dans le coue de la blonde.

''...Tu es gelé...'' Constata-t'elle en tirant la jeune fille dans une étreinte pour la réchauffer. Puck se leva sur le champs, revenant avec une couverture de laine.

''Tenez, vous dormirez près du feu. Vous allez être au chaud.'' Murmura la garçon en se frottant les yeux.

''Merci Puck, vraiment...'' Marmonna doucement Rachel qui commençait à s'endormire graduellement.

''Bonne nuit les petites poulettes!'' S'exclama je jeune homme. ''N'empêche que sur six filles du glee club, quatre sont en couple mutuellement! C'est pas de chance!'' Continua-t'il avec un sourire.

''La ferme et va dormir Puckerman, on se voit demain!'' Rétorqua automatiquement Quinn avant d'embrasser le haut de la tête de Rachel. Rapidement, elle sentie le corps de la brunette se ramollir dans ses bras. Le lendemain, Quinn se réveilla, Rachel toujours dans ses bras.

''Bon matin Quinnie!'' S'exclama Brittany en l'enlaçant .

''Chut Britt! Rachel dort encore...'' Murmura la blonde à l'oreille de son amie. La jeune fille pris place à ses côtés l'embrassant sur la joue.

''J'ai entendue Finn crier...'' Avoua-t'elle en croisant les bras.

''Qui n'aurait pas pue l'entendre?'' Répliqua Quinn avant de bâiller.

''Moi j'ai rien entendue!'' Dit Mike de nul part. Les deux jeunes filles se pinça les lèvres. ''Tina m'a tout expliqué, ça va...'' Ajouta le jeune homme en se passa la main au visage. ''Elle m'a aussi dit de vous dire que Blaine et Kurt vont faire le déjeuné, ils se levaient.'' Expliqua-t'il toujours debout. Les deux garçons en question arrivèrent par la suite.

''En tout cas Finn ne vous à pas ménagé!'' S'exclama Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt. Quinn soupira. Maintenent tout le monde savait pour elle et Rachel. Après le déjeuner, Finn avait pris place à l'arrière de la File.

''Bon...Hum, Finn tu t'occuperas de Brittany, Santana tu sera avec Kurt...Blaine et Rachel, Puck et Quinn. Tina et Mike...Moi je vais être à l'avant si quelqu'un à besoin d'aide.'' Tout le monde hocha de la tête. Ils se mirents avec leur partenaires près à grimper.

''Alors grand chef, il est où ton grand escalier de pierre?'' Demande Mike en prenant le bras de Tina.

''Celon la carte ce n'est qu'à quelques minutes, environs dix ou quinze.'' Tout le monde soupira. La marche était commencé. Ils avaient défais les tente, remballer leur équipements et ce avant le lever du soleil. Quinn marchait aux côtés de Rachel souriante. La brune était encore un peu fatigué, traînant le pas.

''Ça ressemble à quoi un col?'' Demande finalement Brittany pour briser le silence. Sam soupira se retournant.

''Un col...C'est une sorte de chemin dans une montagne, on le monte par les pierres, c'est pour ça que l'on appelle sa aussi un escalier.'' Expliqua le jeune homme blond. Brittany était tout impressionnée.

''Alors on va monter une montagne?'' Demande-t'elle les yeux rond. Tout le monde se mient à rire.

''En général, c'est ce qu'implique le concept d'expédition d'escalade en montagne.'' Avoua Sam entre deux rires.

''Ce sera une vraie montagne San?'' Continue la blonde avec le sourire, Santana l'embrassa sur la joue.

''Oui Britt-Britt...'' Lui murmure-t'elle à l'oreille.

''T'as entendues Quinnie? On va monter la montagne!'' S'écria toujours Brittany en tapant des mains. Quinn pris Rachel part la main, lui faisant un clin-d'oeil.

''Je sais ma puce, on va s'amuser...'' Répond-t'elle doucement gardant le sourire. La blonde regarda vers l'avant. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience qu'elle allait escalader. Pour elle, ce n'était que des retrouvailles. Elle courue devant, enlaçant Sam par derrière.

''Hey!'' Fit le jeune homme surpris.

''Merci! Merci! Merci!'' Disait-elle avant le l'embrasser sur la tête. Sam haussa les épaules continuant à marcher.

''Reprend ta place Brittany, nous sommes presque arrivé...'' Avoua-t'il en désignant le col en question. La jeune fille sautilla jusqu'a Santana sans se départir de son sourire.

''C'est énorme!'' S'exclama Mike.

''Gigantissime!'' Ajouta Puck.

''C'est même pas un mot.'' Rétorqua Rachel.

''Sam...Ça va nous prendre la journée!'' Constata Quinn en croisant les bras.

''C'est pour ça que nous allons camper au milieu, on va le faire en deux jours et prendre notre temps.'' Expliqua Finn derrière Brittany. La blonde hocha la tête pour faire valoir son point. Arrivé au bas, tout le monde soupira.

''J'estime cinq heures...'' Avoua Sam.

''Se sera les pires heures de ma vie!'' Gémit Tina en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Mike.

''Et ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui, demain ce sera six.'' Ajouta la blond en déposant son sac, tout le monde fit de même. ''Je résume, tout le monde mets son casque, ceux qui ont des casques rouges, il y a une caméra sur chacun d'entre eu, Mercedes et Artie vont pouvoir nous voir. Après, chaques coéquipier attache une corde entre eux. Ce sera tout pour le début.'' Quinn fouilla dans son sac, sortant des cordes et des mousquetons pour les remettre aux autres.

''Tu vas t'en sortir?'' Demande Puck en lui prenant le bras.

''Oui...Ça va aller...'' Marmona la jeune fille qui essayait de se concentrer. Elle s'attacha au jeune homme voulant faire le plus de noeud possible.

''Attend!'' Intervient le jeune homme. ''Je vais le faire.'' Il attacha trois fois puis répéta le processus. Sam passa voir chaque équipe terminant par Finn et Brittany.

''Votre corde n'est pas bien attaché, c'est très dangereux!'' S'exclama le blond en faisant un autre genre de noeud. Santana s'approcha, tirant le pauvre Kurt à l'arrière. Elle souleva le menton de Finn.

''Regarde moi dans les yeux!'' Ordonna-t'elle. ''Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit Hudson, je te promet que je te ferai la peau. Tu as déjà fait de la peine à Quinn et je n'hésiterai pas à te donner à manger aux multiples chiens de Puckerman!'' Avoua la latina en désignant Puck. Le jeune homme leva les mains en lair.

''Ça va! Ça va! J'ai beaucoup de défaut mais tu sais que j'aime Brittany comme ma petite soeur, il ne lui arrivera rien!'' Expliqua-t'il pendant que la blonde en question regardait Sam qui tirait sur la corde. Tout le monde surveillait la scène. Les opinions étaient partagé. Rachel s'approcha de la latina comme Blaine approchait Kurt.

''Il dit vrai San...Il a des défauts, mais jamais il ferait du mal à Brittany.'' Soutenait la diva en lui frottant le dos.

''Il a bien fait du mal à Quinn!'' Rétorqua la jeune fille en croisant les bras. Sam releva la tête tout comme Brittany.

''C'est correcte San...'' Murmura la blonde ne voulant pas de bagarre.

''Non!'' Cria la latina, elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. Et maintenant la vie de sa copine dépendait de lui.

''Écoute Santana, Finn dit vrai...Il aime Brittany, nous l'aimons tous. Elle est notre petite soeur. On veut tous la protéger, toi la première. Ta réaction est normale, mais tu dois lui faire confiance parce que ça pourrait compromettre l'aventure.'' Dit doucement Sam en prenant la main de Brittany.

''S'il te plait Sannie! Je veux monter!'' Gémit la blonde en faisant la moue. La latina ne pouvait rien ajouter, Brittany l'avait gagné.

''Bon! On monte!'' S'exclama Rachel en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

* * *

_Désolé pour l'attente, je suis occupé c'est temps-ci. J'espère que ça vous à plus, la suite est pour bientôt! REVIEW! Merci de me lire! ^^_


	15. À lire absoluement!

Désoler à mes lecteurs, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté! J'ai appris que je devais me faire opéré, je n'ai pas accès à mon ordinateur à l'hopital je suis donc très désolé...Je fais une pause sur cette fic, j'espère que vous allez me pardoner! En attendant, j'ai une de mes amies Alyss que j'ai suplier. (Et oui j'ai vraiment suplier) Pour qu'elle s'inscrive sur Fanfiction et qu'elle poste des fics. Elle à un très gros talent et je l'aide beaucoup alors si vous voulez quand même lire de bonnes fics son pseudo est sans-km-h. Elle est nouvelle alors soyez gentil!

Je m'excuse encore je vais essayer de revenir en force! Bye bye et merci de m'avoir lue!


End file.
